Hermione Granger et le livre prophétique
by Ergoterra
Summary: Lorsque Hermione Granger, 17 ans, passe son été au 12 square Grimeraud, enfermée dans la sombre bibliothèque des Black, elle ne s'attend pas à tomber sur un livre qui lui fera vivre la plus éprouvante et peut-être même terrifiante des rencontres.
1. Liste des personnages

Liste des personnages :

Hermione Granger : Brune(cheveux mi-longs bouclés et broussailleux), 1m68, yeux marron/chocolat  
>Maison : Gryffondor<br>Année : Septième  
>Statut : élève et héritière de ?<br>Origine : Née de moldu  
>Âge : 17 ans<br>Particularités : Elle viens du futur et est la cible d'une prophétie. Elle déteste particulièrement Tom Jedusor et Judicaëlle Cheverly, mais également la maison de Serpentard. Elle se découvre des talents qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Tom Jedusor : Brun/noir (cheveux court et lisse - toujours bien coiffé au centimètre près), 1m85, yeux noirs  
>Maison : Serpentard<br>Année : Septième  
>Statut : Préfet en chef des Serpentard (a ses propres appartements - iniquité constante)et héritier de Salazar Serpentard<br>Origine : Sang mêlé mais tout le monde le croit de Sang pur  
>Âge : 17 ans<br>Particularités : Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort, il déteste les moldu et les sang-de-bourbe. Il s'intéresse particulièrement à Hermione pour de nombreuses choses que lui seul peux voir. Il déteste la majeur partie de l'école et joue le rôle de l'élève modèle, modeste et aimable devant les professeurs. Il pratique la magie noire.

Albus Dumbledore : Brun/Roux (cheveux longs et lisses), 1m86, yeux bleus, longue barbe  
>Statut : Professeur de métamorphose et dirigeant de la maison Gryffondor<br>Origine : Sang pur  
>Âge : Inconnu<br>Particularités : Il sait tout sur tout.

Armando Dippet : Petit, gras et chauve  
>Statut : Directeur de Poudelard<br>Origine : sang pur  
>Âge : 68 ans<br>Particularités : Aucune. D'une banalité sans précédent.

Filius Flitwick : Brun (Cheveux presque mi-longs et raide) , moustachu, 1m43, yeux marrons  
>Statut : professeur de Sortilège<br>Origine : Sang mêlé  
>Âge : Inconnu<br>Particularités : Doux et calme, il est très émotif.

Malory McFadden : Brune (cheveux mi-longs et lisses), 1m73, yeux marrons  
>Maison : Gryffondor<br>Année : Septième  
>Statut : élève<br>origine : Sang pure  
>Âge : 17 ans<br>particularités : Il émane d'elle une joie de vivre communicative. Elle partage une très forte amitié avec Minerva McGonagall, Alice McFadden (sa sœur jumelle), Petunia Paul-Ferguson (plus particulièrement avec cette dernière) et Hermione Granger. Elle à un fort caractère et aime plaisanter souvent. Et surprotège sa sœur, même si cela ne se remarque pas au premier abord. Elle déteste les Serpentard et Jeremiah Potter.

Alice McFadden : Brune (cheveux courts et lisses), 1m69, yeux marrons  
>Maison : Gryffondor<br>Année : septième  
>Statut : élève<br>Origine : sang pure  
>Âge : 17 ans<br>particularités : Réservée, elle ne se montre tel qu'elle est réellement, qu'à ses amies. Elle n'est pas très loquasse mais très gentille. Elle adore sa soeur mais aimerait que cette dernière cesse de la surprotéger. Elle partage également une forte amitié avec Minerva McGonagall, Malory McFadden (sa jumelle), Petunia Paul-Ferguson et  
>Hermione Granger. Elle déteste les serpentard.<p>

Petunia Paul-Ferguson alias péty ou péty-jolie : blonde (cheveux mi-longs et légèrement ondulés), 1m70, yeux bleus caraïbes  
>Maison : Gryffondor<br>Année : Septième  
>Statut : élève<br>origine : sang mêlé  
>Âge : 17 ans<br>Particularités :respirant la joie de vivre, elle rit et plaisante souvent. Elle déteste John McAllister, un poufsoufle prétentieux et coureur de jupon qui ne cesse de la harceler pour sortir avec depuis sa cinquième année. Elle partage également une forte amitié avec Minerva McGonagall, Malory McFadden, Alice McFadden et Hermione Granger. Elle déteste également les Serpentard.

Minerva McGonagall Alias Mina : Brune/châtain (cheveux mi-longs et frisés mais toujours tirés en un chignon serré), 1m73, yeux marrons  
>Maison : Gryffondor<br>Année : Septième  
>Statut : Préfète en chef des Gryffondor (Dors dans le dortoir des filles de septième année)<br>Origine : Née de moldu  
>Âge : 17 ans<br>Particularités : Est particulièrement studieuse et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle est toute fois honnête et juste lorsqu'il s'agit de punir l'un de ses camarades. Elle partage également une forte amitié avec Malory McFadden, Alice McFadden, Petunia Paul-Ferguson et Hermione Granger. Elle déteste les Serpentard.

Judicaëlle Cheverly alias Jude ou Tu-sait-qui : Rousse (cheveux lisses et longs - arrivant jusqu'au bas de son dos), 1m75, yeux verts émeraude  
>Maison : Gryffondor<br>Année : Septième  
>Statut : élève<br>Origine : Sang pure  
>Âge : 17 ans<br>Particularités : Elle se considère comme l'héritière de Godric Griffondor. dénigre la majeur partie de ses camarades, et voue une passion débordante pour le cinéma moldu. incohérente dans ses propos, gestes ou pensées, elle se crois supérieure aux autres. Elle à entretenue une pseudo amitié avec Minerva McGonagal, Malory McFadden, Alice Mcfadden et Pétunia Paul-Ferguson pendant six ans par peur de rester seule. Elle déteste les Serpentards, mais voue un amour secret sans fin à Tom Jedusor.

Jeremiah Potter alias Jemy : Brun (cheveux courts et en bataille), 1m83, yeux marrons  
>Maison : Gryffondor<br>Année : Septième  
>Statut : élève<br>Origine : sang pur  
>Âge : 17 ans<br>particularités : Il est un joyeux luron farceur et coureur de jupons. Il déteste Malory Mcfadden et les Serpentard. Il partage une forte amitié avec teddy Knight et Fuldrick Patterson.

Fuldrick Patterson : Blond (cheveux courts et bien coiffés), 1m79, yeux bleus pluie  
>Maison : Gryffondor<br>Année : Septième  
>Statut : élève<br>Origine : Né de moldu  
>Âge : 17 ans<br>Partiuclarités : Il est posé et très instruits. De faible constitution, tombant parfois malade, l'infirmerie de Poudelard pourrait être considérée comme sa deuxième maison. Il déteste les Serpentard et se défend tout même bien en défense contre les forces du mal. Il entretien également une forte amitié avec Teddy Knight et Jeremiah Potter. Il accompagne ses deux amis dans leurs farces tout en les tempérants.

Teddy Knight alias Ted : Brun (cheveux courts et en bataille), 1m85, yeux noirs  
>Maison : Gryffondor<br>Année : Septième  
>Statut :élève<br>origine : Sang pur  
>Âge : 17 ans<br>Particularités : Aimable mais parfois distant, il sait toutefois s'amuser en temps et en heures. Il partage une forte amitié avec Fuldrick Patterson et Jeremiah Potter. Il participe aux farces de leur groupe de joyeux lurons avec plaisir, surtout lorsque les cibles se trouvent êtres les Serpentard. Il a un petit faible pour Judicaëlle Cheverly même s'il s'avoue intérieurement que c'est une peste, mais que faire ? l'amour ne se commande pas !

John McAllister alias Crétin (Joli surnom donné par pétunia) : Brun (Cheveux courts et légèrement frisés), 1m82, yeux verts foncés  
>Maison : Poufsoufle<br>Année : Septième  
>Statut : élève<br>origine : Sang pur  
>Âge : 17 ans<br>Particularités : Joyeux lurons et ancien coureur de jupon, il est fou amoureux de Pétunia Paul-Ferguson depuis sa cinquième année, mais ne sait pas du totu s'y prendre ! Son lot quotidien est de recevoir des gifles de sa belle lorsqu'il ne traine pas avec ses amis ou ceux de sa maison. Il déteste les Serpentard et ces derniers le lui rendent bien.

Abraxas Malfoy : Blond presque blanc (Cheveux longs et raides), 1m82, yeux bleus/gris  
>Maison : Serpentard<br>Année : Septième  
>Statut : élève<br>origine : Sang pur  
>Âge : 17 ans<br>Particularités : Il est dévoué à Tom Jedusor et fait partie du cercle. Il déteste les Gryffondor, les traitres à leur sang, les sang-de-bourbe et les sang mêlés. Il pratique la magie noire.

Lidiana Alzheimer alias lidie : Brune presque noir (cheveux lisses, fin et mi-longs), 1m65, yeux noirs  
>Maison : Serpentard<br>Année : Septième  
>Statut : élève<br>Origine : sang pure  
>Âge : 17 ans<br>Particularités : Fervente admiratrice de Tom Jedusor, elle est prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite. Elle fait partie du cerle et déteste les Gryffondor, les traitres à leur sang, le sang mêlés et les sang-de-bourbe. Elle pratique la magie noire.

Orion Black : Cheveux courts et noir (raides), 1m80, yeux bleu océan  
>Maison : Serpentard<br>Année : Septième  
>Statut : élève<br>Origine : Sang pur  
>Âge : 17 ans<br>partiularités : Il est dévoué à Tom Jedusor et fait partie du cercle. Il déteste les Gryffondor et tout ce qui s'y rattache comme les traitres à leur sang, les sang mêlés et les sang-de-bourbe. Il pratique la magie noire.

Détails :

Le cercle : C'est une caste ou un petit groupe regroupant les fidèles de Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort ou maitre pendant la périodes de leurs études.

Epoque :

L'histoire se déroule en 1943, lorsque Tom Jedusor est encore à Poudelard. La suite (FIN) se déroulera peut-être à l'époque de Harry Potter, c'est encore en cours de décision.


	2. Chapitre 1

L'été battait de son plein à la maison des Black, lorsque Hermione apparut subitement aux détours de l'un des nombreux couloirs sombres de la majestueuse école aux quatre maisons. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle se rappela un instant s'être trouvée auparavant dans le salon de l'ordre du Phénix où trônait une bibliothèque vieillotte recouvrant la presque totalité des murs sombres de la pièce. Un certain nombre de bouquins y arboraient une couverture dorée recouverte d'un titre en relief tandis que d'autres, sombres et cornés, resplendissaient par leur manifeste ancienneté et étrange noirceur. Assise sur l'un des deux fauteuils verts en soie qui faisaient face à une grande cheminé faite de marbre curieusement blanc pour une maison aux armoiries des Black, Hermione s'était éprise d'un livre exceptionnellement rond et vieillot où aucun titre n'ornait la devanture. Elle avait pourtant farfouiller un nombre incalculable de fois la bibliothèque dans ses moindres recoins, et voilà qu'elle était tombée dessus tout simplement, comme s'il avait s'agit d'une évidence.  
>Les jambes étendues sur l'accoudoir droit du fauteuil, elle remuait en cadence ses pieds tandis qu'elle se perdait dans les reliefs du bouquin, page après page, connaissances après connaissances, durant une longue lecture passionnée pour soudainement s'arrêter sur une phrase étrange. Aucun dessin. Aucun titre. Seule, au milieu d'une page jaunie par le temps et à moitié brûlé, elle s'étendait sur deux petites lignes presque aussi mystérieuses que grotesques.<br>- Lorsque le cercle jaune sera en phase avec l'astre de lumière, la prophétie sera accomplie et le retour du temps viendra pour l'élue, lut-elle à voix haute, les sourcils froncés.  
>Hermione resta perplexe, depuis quand les livres servaient-ils de réceptacles pour les prophéties ? Cette histoire lui parue alors sous le seul jour possible, ridicule ! Elle commença ainsi à protester en bougonnant d'hideuses amabilités à l'égard de l'auteur du livre qui selon elle, n'avait "même pas eut la franchise d'annoter son nom". Bougon, elle referma le livre dans un claquement sonore d'où s'échappa qu'elle brides de poussières qui la firent tousser, puis s'en débarrassa vivement d'un lancé rageur sur le tapis vert brodé de fleurs et herbes toutes aussi magnifiques que venimeuses. Elle mima une mine de dégoût à la vue de ce dernier, lorsque sans crier gare, le livre rond dont elle trouvait l'usage "tout bonnement inutile", attira son attention. Ouvert, au milieu de plusieurs montagne de livres, une aura magique s'en dégageait.<br>- Ouvert ? lança Hermione, surprise.  
>Ne l'avait-elle pas fermé ? Du moins, ne l'était-il pas lorsqu'il avait atterri par terre ? Curieuse, elle se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était installé plus de deux heures auparavant et s'en approcha toutefois, avec méfiance. La magie lui avait apporté des nombreuses choses, mais son expérience lui avait également apprit à s'en méfier. Elle pouvait réserver de nombreuses surprises. Cependant, bonne ou mauvaise, seul l'intervenant en était juge, et Hermione allait être la prochaine maîtresse de cette décision.<br>La scène qui suivit se déroula l'espace de vingt petites secondes. Lorsqu'Hermione fut à quelques centimètres de l'ouvrage, les feuilles se tournèrent les unes après les autres avec une violence inouïe, comme si un courant d'air les faisaient valdinguer avec virulence pour se stopper d'elles mêmes à la page exact sur laquelle s'épanchait l'énigme. L'inscription devint anormalement plus imposante, allant jusqu'à prendre la presque totalité de la page. D'une écriture didactique noire, elle se transforma en une jolie manuscrite d'un ton rouge/orangé, comme un fer à chaud plongé dans un four à plus de mille degrés. Intriguée, Hermione posa un genoux à terre, s'en saisit du bout des doigts, déposa lentement son index sur l'inscription , puis lâcha brusquement le livre. Le traitre, il l'avait brûlée ! Accaparée par la douleur, elle souffla légèrement sur son doigt, vociférant dans ce même temps moult représailles à son encontre lorsque précipitamment, elle reposa son attention sur l'ouvrage. Un jais d'une pureté insaisissable s'en dégageait.  
>- Qu'est-ce que… Commença-t-elle en reculant.<br>Cependant, faute d'attention, elle s'empiergea dans le tapis recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et tomba à terre, inerte. Sa tête avait heurté le coin de la table basse dans sa chute.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, sa tête lui sembla peser une tonne. Le regard flou, elle se massa le crâne où trônait une énorme bosse et posa une main à terre pour se redresser. Le sol était glacial et extrêmement dur. Elle fit une moue d'incompréhension à cette sensation puis ferma les yeux l'instant de récupérer un peu. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, sa vision avait récupéré de sa superbe. Soulagée du retour à la normal de sa vue, elle posa enfin ses yeux sur le mystérieux sol. Il était composé de pavés de pierres grises toutes aussi uniformes les unes que les autres. Confuse, elle parcouru son tracé du regard, longeant le tout sur sa droite. Le couloir dans lequel elle se tenait se terminait à peine six mètres plus loin. Des torches accrochés aux mur rocailleux l'en recouvrait par interstices ponctuelles, remarqua-t-elle, comme à Poudelard.  
>Curieuse, Hermione se pencha doucement en avant, prit appuis sur ses mains, et se redressa pour faire face à un gigantesque tableau représentant Salazar Serpentard, un air arrogant peint sur le visage. Habillé d'une cape verte avec cousu en son dessus un serpent affilié à l'écusson de sa famille, il la lorgnait d'un air peu avenant, les bras croisés fièrement, lui laissant entrevoir sa non-appartenance à sa maison.<br>- Même mort, cet affreux personnage donne froid dans le dos , murmura-t-elle, écœurée.  
>- Loue ta bonne étoile de ne pas être dans ma maison, sans-de-bourbe ! Répliqua le portrait, dédaigneux. Sans cela, tu paierai de ta vie cet affront ! Termina-t-il en dégainant une épée en argent au fourreau vert recouvert d'un serpent avec d'énormes émeraudes en guise d'yeux.<br>Hermione serra les poings, irritée. pensa-t-elle, exacerbée.  
>- Vous… commença-t-elle, le pointant du doigt. Cependant, elle ne pu poursuivre qu'un raclement de gorge irritant l'interrompit.<br>- Qui êtes vous ? questionna une voix dure et froide.  
>Hermione se figea, parcourue d'un frisson.<br>- je... commença-t-elle en se retournant.  
>Elle se stoppa net lorsqu'elle croisa le regard noir d'un adolescent séduisant aux cheveux de jais. Les joues rougies, elle bafouilla :<br>- Je…je…  
>- Quel est cet accoutrement ? La coupa-t-il froidement.<br>Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, peut-être était-il beau, mais il ne semblait pas avoir un brin de jugeote.  
>- N'importe quel idiot pourrait…<br>Une fois encore, elle ne put terminer sa phrase que ses yeux d'un chocolat mielleux se heurtèrent à un ensemble de matière noire épaisse mélangé de vert et argent. .  
>- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Personne ne me manque de respect ! l'agressa -t-il.<br>- Aïe ! Tu me fait mal ! Se débattit-elle.  
>Il lui lâcha le bras sans répliquer. Se frottant ce dernier, Hermione releva la tête et fit face à deux pupilles d'un noir abyssale emplies d'une haine incommensurable. Elle eut un sursaut. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une telle rage à son encontre ? Et puis, qui était-il ? Et que faisait-il là, habillé en.. Préfet en chef ? Ils n'étaient qu'en Août !<br>Respirant une goulée d'air, elle se décida à poser la question. Après tout, ce n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien !  
>- Qui.. qui es-tu ? réussit-elle à bafouiller, troublée par son regard pesant. Tu…ce n'est pas…un peu tôt pour l'uniforme ?<br>Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils puis posa la question à son tour, laissant celles d'Hermione pour plus tard :  
>- Qui .. est .. tu ? prononça-t-il, les dents serrés.<br>Hermione ne comprenait rien, qui se fou pouvait-il être ? et comment avait-elle atterri à Poudelard ? et surtout, pourquoi devant ce satané tableau ? ça n'était certainement pas en transplanant ! elle s'en serait souvenue , et puis, elle essayait d'utiliser ce moyen de transport le moins possible, ça lui donnait le tournis et l'envie oppressante de vider le contenu de son estomac sur la première chose venue. Elle prit l'initiative de farfouiller au plus loin de son esprit, et se souvint alors du livre.  
>- La bibliothèque ! lâcha-t-elle subitement.<br>L'adolescent n'y prit pas garde, et reprit :  
>- Je ne le répéterait pas une troisième fois !<br>Hermione grimaça, ce garçon semblait être imbu de lui-même à un point inimaginable pour un petit nouveau, pensa-t-elle.  
>- Je suis..<br>Elle le jaugea l'espace d'une seconde, il semblait boire ses paroles comme s'il s'agissait du saint Graal. La curiosité emplissait entièrement ses pupilles.  
>- Je m'appelle Harmonie Lagrange, mentit-elle.<br>Elle soupira intérieurement, elle n'avait pas l'âme créative pour deux sous, pensa-t-elle. Ne saurait-elle donc jamais mentir ? Et  
>pourquoi avait-elle menti ? La seule excuse qu'elle pu trouver fut qu'elle ressentait de la méfiance envers lui. Une méfiance rédhibitoire.<br>- Tu n'est pas élève ici, je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ! lança le garçon sur un ton sans réplique.  
>Hermione le fixa un instant, interdite. Que racontait-il ? S'amusait-il a inverser les rôles ?<br>- Ce n'est pas drôle !  
>Il releva un sourcil en guise de question. Hermione reprit alors :<br>- Si c'est un jeu, ce n'est pas drôle ! Ou de mauvais goût !  
>Après une longue minute de doute, l'adolescent s'attaqua violemment au cou d'Hermione,le serrant presque comme un fou, puis cria :<br>- Alors c'est ça, hein ? Potter t'a envoyé !  
>Hermione fut interloqué. Harry ? l'envoyer ? Mais que racontait-il ? Et puis, elle doutait fort que Harry puisse connaitre une brute pareille !<br>Il resserra sa prise, empêchant presque l'air de s'engouffrer dans sa gorge avant de continuer :  
>- Sache, petite sotte, que personne ne me battra ! Jamais ! Et encore moins un traitre à son sang tel que Potter !<br>Le cœur d'Hermione eut un sursaut, cet insulte lui fit repenser à la perte récente de Ron. Son ami. Son frère. Une larme perla au coin de son œil droit tandis qu'un sentiment d'injustice s'immisçait profondément en elle. De quel droit traitait-il ainsi Harry ? De quel droit la traitait-il ainsi ? Elle n'était pas un déchet tout de même ! C'est donc poussé par un élan Gryffondorien qu'elle lui asséna un coup a son entre-jambes avec son genoux, et le poussa loin d'elle lorsqu'il la lâcha dans un cri de douleur. Elle se mit ensuite en position de combat, ses mains fermées en forme de poings devant elle. Elle avait lâché sa baguette lors de sa chute dans le salon de l'ordre.  
>- Sale... Commença-t-il.<br>Cependant, il ne pu terminer sa phrase, qu'une voix bien connue et regretté aux oreilles d'Hermione, retentit :  
>- Que fait notre meilleur élève aussi tard dans les couloirs ?<br>Hermione sentit son cœur se soulever. Le professeur Dumbledore, ici ? vivant ? Rien ne tournait rond, décidément ! Elle tourna rapidement le visage en sa direction, les yeux emplis d'espoir mais déchanta lorsque leur regard se croisèrent. Une barbe brune ? Ça n'était pas normal !  
>Une minute, elle sentit son estomac se retourner, la seconde d'après, ce fut le trou noir. Elle s'était écroulée au sol, inerte.<p> 


	3. Chapitre 2

Dumbledore, vivant ? C'était quoi cette histoire ! Lorsque Hermione reprit conscience, elle décida que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, et en rit jaune intérieurement. Son subconscient s'amusait à lui jouer des tours ses derniers temps. Mais aussi réel ? aussi vifs ? Elle caressa son cou les yeux encore clos et avala sa salive difficilement. Elle avait mal. Mais tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Tout était de sa tête ! Elle se sentit soudainement bête, bien-sûr que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ! Elle allait simplement ouvrir les yeux et retrouver une Ginny weasley endormie comme un loire, bien au chaud, dans son lit , avec une photo de Harry cachée sous son oreiller !

Déposant une main lasse sur ses paupières, elle soupira et ouvrit ces dernières. Le plafond blanc de ce qui lui semblait être la chambre de Ginny lui fit face, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge l'interrompit dans sa contemplation.

Hermione sursauta et sans vraiment réaliser que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas une machination de son esprit farfelu, fit face au professeur Dumbledore, bien plus jeune que dans son souvenir.

- Je vois que vous vous portez mieux ! vous m'en voyez ravis ! Cependant...

- C'est...c'est un cauchemar... murmura Hermione, son visage caché dans ses mains. Je deviens folle !

- Je doute fort que vous soyez folle, jeune fille.

Hermione releva la tête, quelques larmes pointaient déjà le bout de leur nez. Elle renifla.

- Vous..vous.. ce n'est pas possible ! sanglota-t-elle. Vous êtes...

Le professeur eut un sourire compatissant, cette jeune fille semblait avoir vécu bon nombre de choses éprouvantes.

- Miss, si je puis me permettre, nous connaissons nous ?

Hermione eut un relent d'étonnement. Dumbledore, ne pas la connaitre ? c'était le monde à l'envers, ou bien.. le temps. Son cœur eu un sursaut à cette pensée. Mais oui, tout prenait son sens ! Ce n'était qu'histoire de temps !

Elle sourit étrangement à cette solution, le livre était la clé ! Dumbledore allait l'aider, elle en était certaine, il le devait !

- Je.. professeur... (elle essuya ses larmes et se redressa dans le lit aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait) nous... nous nous connaissons, du moins... pas encore...mais...dans le futur.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils mais l'incita tout de même à continuer d'un sourire bienveillant.

- Il y avait ce livre.. et enfin... je...je.. après avoir lu une phrase à voix haute, je me suis brulé le doigt en touchant la phrase du livre. Elle...elle s'était étrangement teinté de rouge, et... une.. une lumière à ensuite jaillit du livre et je me suis retrouvée ici.

- Je vois. finit-il par dire, soucieux. Miss ?

- Granger. Hermione Granger.

- Miss Granger, reprit-il. Il semblerait que vous soyez tombée sur le livre prophétique. Un livre unique et très recherché !

L'incrédulité se lut sur le visage d'Hermione, c'est pourquoi il continua :

- Ce livre, s'il est lu par "l'élu", en l'occurrence, vous, écrit de lui même la prophétie sur l'une de ses pages. Ainsi, lorsque l'élu lit cette même prophétie, il ou elle est envoyé à l'endroit et au moment précis où la prophétie doit se réaliser. Le temps n'a pas d'effets sur ce livre, il est en quelque sorte immortel et ainsi donc, présent partout à la fois.

Hermione resta un instant sans voix. Elle, nouvelle élue ? Le livre s'était forcément trompé ! C'était Harry l'élu, et non elle !

- C'est impossible ! Le livre s'est forcément trompé ! Harry...

- J'en doute. La coupa-t-il. Jusqu'à ce que l'unique détenteur de la prophétie n'apparaisse, le livre prophétique ressemble à un livre banal, ou bien est tout simplement indéchiffrable.

- Mais...

- Ce livre ne se trompe jamais, miss Granger, jamais.

Hermione fut abasourdie, dans quoi s'était-elle embarqué ? Et en quelle année avait-elle atterri ? Elle se perdit ainsi durant plusieurs minutes dans ses pensées, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore l'interrompit :

- En attendant que l'objet de votre venue ne se réalise, il vous faudra donc rester parmi nous. Il me semble d'ailleurs, que vous n'avez pas d'autres choix !

Hermione acquiesça. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas comment revenir. Son ventre gronda inopinément. Et à cet instant, c'est le dernier de mes soucis ! pensa-t-elle, le visage empli d'excuses vers le professeur.

- Bien, Mrs Pitterlow vas venir vous servir votre repas d'un moment à l'autre. dit-il en s'éloignant.

- Professeur, attendez ! le héla-t-elle.

Il se retourna, un sourire au bout des lèvres.

- Oui, Miss Granger ?

- En quelle année somme nous ?

- En 1943. Il jaugea la réaction d'Hermione, elle semblait apeurée. Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, reprit-il, nous aurons le temps d'en reparler lorsque vous serez entièrement rétablie.

Il partit ainsi sans un mot de plus, fermant la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui, et laissant une Hermione toute tremblante.

1943 ? Elle était donc seule ? Sans personne ?

- Harry, Ron et...et Ginny... ils..ils ne sont... souffla-t-elle pour elle même, le regard plongé dans le vide.

Une myriade de larmes plongea ses yeux dans un trouble succinct puis dévalèrent les rondeurs de ses joues pour finir par s'échouer à la pointe de son menton tandis que dans un même temps, des sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge enrouée. Démunie était le mot le plus fort qui lui vint à l'esprit. Seule, coincée dans une période qui n'était pas la sienne, elle devait effectuer une prophétie dont le but lui était encore inconnu. la situation ne peux pas être pire ! pensa-t-elle.

Cependant, l'avenir lui réservait bien des surprises, et de cela, elle ne s'en doutait pas.

- OOO -

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée ! claironna une voix enjouée.

Elle appartenait à une femme de petite corpulence aussi ronde qu'une citrouille le jour d'Halloween. Sa petite tête était cachée sous une sorte d'amoncellement de choucroute capillaire brune haute de vingt-cinq bon centimètres. Son regard vert, enjoué, modelait son visage rond d'une drôle de manière, tandis que ses petites lèvres fines d'un rose printanier apportait une couleur plus naturelle à ce dernier. Aussi, de jolies petites lunettes rondes ornaient présentement le dessus de son nez au bout arrondi. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, elles étaient la réplique exact de celles de Harry.

- Miss ?

Hermione revint à la réalité. L'infirmière était bien plus proche que sa voix petite voix ne l'avait semblé. Elle la scrutait d'un air inquiet, la main droite posée sur son épaule.

Hermione eut envie de s'épancher, mais à quoi cela aurait-il servit ? Elle respira donc un bon coup et essuya ses larmes. Ce n'est pas en pleurant que les choses vont s'arranger ! pensa-t-elle.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas, Miss ?

Hermione fit alors son premier sourire, teinté de tristesse certes, mais bien présent.

- ça va aller, je vous remercie, Mrs Pitterlow, la rassura Hermione en se redressant dans son lit. Un blues passager, expliqua-t-elle.

- Blues ? interrogea l'infirmière.

- C'est une expression moldu qui signifie que l'on se sent mal durant une courte durée.

- Oh ! intéressant ! intéressant ! s'enthousiasma le petit bout de femme, un sourire mirobolant collé sur le visage. Le ventre d'Hermione gronda au même moment.

- Oh, j'avais complètement oublier avec tout cela ! Vous devez être affamé !

Et sans qu'Hermione ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Mrs Pitterlow partit en toute hâte derrière une porte attenante à sa salle de soin pour en ressortir très vite avec un plateau remplit de mets succulents.

- Bon appétit ! claironna-t-elle de sa petite voix enjouée.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se jeta tout d'abord sur le verre de jus de citrouille. Elle avait tellement soif ! Puis elle s'attaqua au plat de résistance, se brûlant le palais au passage, pour finir par un dessert assez copieux. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle s'affala dans le lit. Et, se recouvrant de tout un tas de couvertures, s'endormit.


	4. Chapitre 3

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, sa tête la fit souffrir pour la seconde fois. Le contrecoup sans doute, pensa-t-elle. Lasse, elle passa une main chaude sur son front dans un large soupir, tirant dans ce même mouvement ses longs cheveux hirsutes qui dévoilèrent une large bosse rouge empreinte d'une légère teinte violacé. Son visage se crispa à son contact, lui arrachant une plainte, la blessure était encore fraîche. Passant outre la douleur, elle détourna son attention sur l'infirmerie, il faisait jour, mais elle était vide. Pas âmes qui vivent aux alentours. Ce constat lui paru suspect. Et puis, quelle heure était-il ? Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Poussée par sa curiosité légendaire, elle souleva les draps qui la recouvrait et posa un pied à terre. La morsure glacial du sol en damier fut immédiat, elle réprima un frisson, mais finit tout de même par s'y accoutumer. Elle réitéra donc le mouvement pour le second, grimaçant légèrement, puis se leva. Sa tête lui tourna tandis qu'elle s'appuyait sur le rebord du lit, haletante, lorsque deux bras vinrent la soutenir.

- Professeur ! Hoqueta-t-elle, surprise. Ce dernier la fit asseoir en silence sur une chaise en bois adjacente, un regard bienveillant posé sur elle. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, Hermione remarqua alors pour la première fois qu'elle portait une longue chemise de nuit aux fines bretelles brodées en lieu et place de ses habits moldu habituels. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette tenue ? Qui avait oser poser ses mains sur elle ? Et..l'avait-on vu nue ? Son visage devint encore plus rouge à cette pensée, si cela fut possible, tandis qu'elle avalait avec difficulté sa salive.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Miss Granger.

Hermione sursauta, elle

- Pa..pardon ? Bafouilla-t-elle, confuse.

Il sortit deux bonbons au citron de l'une de ses poches, en proposa à Hermione qui refusa poliment, défit l'emballage de l'un d'eux, et l'enfourna avant de reprendre :

- Miss Pitterlow vous à affublée de cette tenue en un petit coup de baguette. Votre dignité n'a pas été entaché ! se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Hermione se sentie soulagé d'un poids, ce, malgré sa honte. Comment avait-elle put oublier que Dumbledore était un excellent occlumence au même titre que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

- Quel heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle, plus pour changer de sujet que la réponse en elle-même.

- 9h24, jeune fille. Vous avez dormi pendant deux jours.

- Deux jours ? s'emporta -t-elle, se levant de surprise. Mais….

- Asseyez-vous Miss Granger, vous ne devriez pas être déjà debout ! la coupa un petit bout de femme aussi énergique qu'un petit tourbillon qui entrait dans la pièce. Allons, rasseyez-vous ! rasseyez-vous ! reprit-elle, le regard réprobateur.

- Mrs Pitterlow, je crois savoir que Miss Granger à eut tout le temps nécessaire pour se remettre sur pied, défendit calmement Dumbledore.

- Mais, Albus ! protesta celle-ci.

- De plus, nous avons un longue conversation en devenir. Et notre cher directeur, le professeur Dippet, souhaiterait faire la connaissance de Miss Granger le plus vite possible. Vous ne voudriez pas être la cause d'une chute éventuelle de sa scolarité ?

- Scolarité ? répéta Hermione, incrédule. Mais professeur...

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un simple clin d'oeil de son professeur.

- En attendant, reprit-il, Miss Pitterlow vous fournira un uniforme de Gryffondor. Votre maison d'adoption, me semble-t-il.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Il l'étonnerait toujours !

- Lorsque vous en aurez fini avec cela, le professeur Dippet et moi-même serions plus qu'heureux de votre présence. termina- t-il en quittant l'infirmerie, les mains dans le dos.

Mrs Pitterlow leva les yeux aux ciels, ce fichu Dumbledore avait un don inné pour les mises en scènes !

- Bien ! se reprit-elle. Allez dont prendre une douche ! la somma-t-elle, en lui tendant un tas d'habits. Ces deux jours de sommeils n'ont pas contribuer à ce que vous sentiez la rose !

Hermione baissa la tête les joues teintés de rouge puis se dirigea en silence vers une porte en bois foncé qu'elle ferma à double tour. Des bougies enchantées y flottaient comme le ciel magique de l'école, laissant dans l'air une légère odeur de cire. Une chaise en bois était disposé dans l'un des quatre coins de la salle de bain au sol d'un blanc immaculé, tandis qu'un lavabo au robinet magique s'étendait à ses côtés. En face de se dernier, se trouvait une grande baignoire aux ornements floraux teintés d'or digne de celle des préfets. Aussi, une peinture magique révélant une étendue presque infinie d'animaux rares du monde sorcier la surplombait, vaquant à leur activités comme pour se pavaner au nez d'Hermione.

- Wouahou ! S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux ouverts en grands.

Après quelques secondes, son regard se fixa plus particulièrement sur la peinture vivante. Pourquoi avait-elle disparue à son époque ? Elle était si belle ! Elle déposa ses habits sur la chaise puis s'approcha de la fresque, le regard perdu. Elle ne savait pourquoi, cette peinture lui donnait une envie irrépressible de pleurer. Tout en elle respirait la mélancolie. Un espoir déchu. Elle s'approcha un peu plus puis leva lentement le bras pour la toucher, lorsque des coup retentirent à la porte. le cœur battant, elle entendit alors la voix atténué de Mrs Pitterlow :

- Tout vas comme vous voulez, miss Granger ?

Elle se racla la gorge et avala sa salive.

- Oui, oui ! ne vous en faites pas !

C'est sur ces mots qu'Hermione fit couler l'eau et se déshabilla pour se fondre dans les remous du bain aux saveurs fruitières. Lorsqu'elle fut immergée jusqu'au cou, elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien être. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix longues minutes, qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, l'uniforme des rouges et or sur le dos. L'infirmière vint à sa rencontre :

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous attends dans le bureau du directeur. C'est au…

- Je sais comment y aller, la coupa-t-elle, un sourire emprunt d'une reconnaissance sans faille. Elle souffla ensuite un petit merci à l'intention de Mrs Pitterlow et sortit de l'infirmerie, la tête haute.

Longeant les longs couloirs froids de l'école, elle emprunta les malicieux escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête jusqu'au cinquième étage pour finalement se retrouver devant une magnifique gargouille en pierre sculpté cachant de par sa présence, un escalier en colimaçon.

- Le mot de passe, laissa échapper une voix circulaire.

Hermione se rembruni, puis pesta contre l'infirmière. Au moins aurait-elle pu le lui donner ! Pensa-t-elle, exaspérée.

- Le mot de passe, répéta alors la voix circulaire, agacé.

- Je ne l'ai pas ton foutu mo…

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase que la gargouille pivota sur elle-même, dévoilant le long et étroit escalier de pierre. Sans un mot, elle se retourna, pensant tomber nez à nez avec une quelconque personne, cependant, ce fut au couloir vide et silencieux qu'elle fit face. Haussant les épaules, elle ne se posa pas plus de question, ayant cessez depuis bien longtemps de comprendre le fonctionnement complexe de Poudelard. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir grimper les marches deux par deux, qu'elle se retrouva devant un directeur curieux, et un professeur de métamorphose au regard malicieux.

Derrière eux s'étendait le bureau directorial, grand, simple, et bon chic bon genre à la façon sorcière. Sous ses attraits de pierres froides à l'identique de l'école toute entière, il s'en ressortait toute de même une ambiance chaleureuse. Une cheminé gisait dans un coin, un feu de bois aux flammes d'un bleu incandescent à l'intérieur. Des dizaines de tableaux des anciens directeurs depuis la construction de l'école trônaient quand à eux sur chaque pans de murs épargnés de bibliothèques recélant de livres plus extraordinaire et énigmatiques les uns que les autres. Tout dans cette pièce lui fit rappeler le Poudelard de son temps. Sauf peut-être l'absence de bonbons en tout genres, Dumbledore avait toujours eut un faible pour ces petites gâteries sucrées !

- Voici donc notre mystérieuse voyageuse ! lança le directeur. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! la pria-t-il, la main tendue vers une grande chaise en bois disposée face au long bureau en chêne massif recouvert de paperasses. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur vers le professeur de métamorphose, il lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Que cela est été dans son temps ou celui-ci, elle nourrissait une confiance sans borne à son égard. C'est pourquoi, elle fit quelques pas en avant puis s'assied en silence.

Le directeur en fit de même jusqu'à son fauteuil.

- Bien, J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez l'objet d'une…hum… prophétie ?

Hermione releva la tête et le fixa.

- C'est bien cela, Albus ?

Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança à son tour.

- En effet, après que miss Granger m'ait fait part des détails concernant son arrivé inopiné dans notre espace temps, j'en ai conclu d'après mes connaissances sur le sujet, qu'il s'agissait là d'une prophétie.

- Les prophéties ne se découvrent pas dans les livre ! objecta Hermione, se levant de sa chaise. Et puis... ne sont-elles pas toutes détenues au département des mystères ?

Elle déposa sa main devant sa bouche, la phrase lui avait échappé.

- Comment...

Elle se relâcha après avoir soupiré, puis s'affala sur la chaise. Elle avait fait une bourde et pas des moindres. Presque personne n'était au courant de l'endroit, où après avoir été "écrites", elles étaient déposées.

Elle se laissa aller à jeter un coup à son ancien directeur ou à cet instant, futur directeur. Il la scrutait étrangement, un léger sourire peint au coin de ses lèvres.

- Il semblerait que dans le futur, miss Granger ne soit pas une élève quelconque, laissa échapper Dumbledore.

Elle fronça les yeux, que voulait-il insinuer ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ?

- Miss Granger ne nous a pas tout dit. (il se tourna vers Hermione) n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien...je... le futur ne risquerait-il pas d'être changé ?

"changer", ce mot résonna à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Elle avait la possibilité de changer les choses ! De.. 1943 ? D'après ce que Harry lui avait confier, "Il" devait être en septième année. Elle soupira. Il était trop tard. Tom Jedusor était en bonne voie pour devenir Lord Voldemort depuis sa sixième année déjà, se remémora-t-elle.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda le directeur.

Comme absente, Hermione murmura pour elle même :

- Il.. il est trop tard... ( une larme dévala les rondeurs de son visage) nous.. nous sommes...

- Miss Granger ? la héla-t-il à nouveau.

Elle releva la tête et dit :

- Nous sommes condamné...

Cette dernière phrase arracha un expression sombre aux deux professeurs.

- La...la...

- Reprenez-vous ! lança la voix exceptionnellement dure de Dumbledore.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Que lui arrivait-il ? Où était passé son courage ? sa hargne ? Elle était une Gryffondor, bon sang !

Elle inspira un bon coup puis reprit contenance, elle ne se laisserait plus aller à de telles chougneries ! Elle était Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du survivant, voyageuse du temps et par conséquent, l'objet d'une prophétie qu'elle comptait bien réaliser ! Même si elle n'en connaissait pas encore le contenu.

- Je vais tout vous dire, répondit-elle finalement.


	5. Chapitre 4

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva devant la salle commune des Gryffondor, une malle derrière elle, le 13 Novembre 1943.

Le directeur et le professeur de métamorphose l'avait écouté une heure durant conter sa vie et celle de Harry dit le survivant ou l'élu. Du moins, les traits importants se rapportant à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Le professeur Dippet avait semblé abasourdi, son élève préféré allait donc devenir le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps ? Dumbledore, quant à lui, ne sembla pas étonné. Il le surveillait du coin de l'œil depuis un certain temps déjà. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Le savoir n'allait pas changer la destiné, elle était déjà bien trop avancé dans son processus ! Mais chacun d'eux se laissa à espérer que la prophétie d'Hermione aurait un quelconque rapport avec cet élève engagé sur le mauvais chemin. Après tout, le futur n'était peut-être pas écrit à l'avance !

- Ah... dans quoi je me suis embarqué ! murmura Hermione, le visage lasse. Elle empoigna sa malle, prononça le mot de passe que lui avait confié son directeur de maison, Dumbledore, et passa derrière le tableau de la grosse dame encore bougonnant de son réveil fortuit. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur, la salle commune ne lui sembla pas différente, sauf peut-être un peu plus jeune qu'à son époque. La cheminé était plus accueillante que jamais, tout comme le reste de la pièce. Deux longs canapés aux couleurs rouges et or faisaient face au feu. Un tapis aux fines broderies surplombé d'une table basse en bois de cèdre s'étendaient devant ces derniers, « comme toujours » pensa-t-elle. Et deux grandes fenêtres typiquement anglaises laissaient échapper les rayons enjôleurs de la lune en forme de croissant.

- Qui es-tu ? Lança soudain une voix féminine, tandis qu'Hermione s'appétait à se saisir pour la seconde fois de sa malle. Elle se retourna et fit face à une jeune fille brune arborant l'insigne des préfets en chef. Son visage triangulaire laissait apparaître une sévérité flagrante, bien que ses yeux d'un marron foncé l'en contrastait par leur manifeste bonté. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon très strict, laissant en seule supposition, qu'ils devaient être classiquement frisés. De petites mèches rebelles bouclés entouraient son visage fermé.

- j'attends ! reprit la jeune femme, un poil sévère. Ses lèvres pincées.

- Hermione Granger, je suis nouvelle.

Les deux professeurs l'avait autoriser à utiliser son vrai patronyme, puisque la majorité des personnes qu'elle allait côtoyer étaient, d'après ses dires, tous morts à son époque.

« Sauf exception » pensa-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

- Oh, je suis désolée de t'avoir mal parlé, je ne savais pas... s'excusa la préfète.

- Ce n'est pas grave. (Hermione balaya de la main ses excuses) Personne n'est encore au courant, tu es la première élève que je rencontre.

« pas tout à fait la première , se reprit-elle intérieurement, mais ce goujat inconnu au bataillon ne comptait pas. De plus, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'y frotter. Il était si sombre, si froid, si.. Serpentard !

- Tu es en quel année ? demanda la brunette.

- En septième.

- Oh, dans ce cas nous serons ensemble ! (elle s'approcha et tendit sa main à Hermione) Je m'appelle Minerva, Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Sa future professeur de métamorphose ressemblait tellement peu à celle qu'elle avait connue ! Son visage s'assombrit l'espace de quelques secondes. Voldemort avait fait bien plus de ravages qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé ! cette affirmation renforça sa haine envers cet être abjecte, comment en était-il arrivé la ? elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de tergiverser plus sur le sujet, Minerva l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

- ça ne vas pas ?

- Si, si ! se reprit-elle. Je suis juste fatiguée…

- C'est normal, le voyage vers Poudelard est toujours trop long ! Enfin... à mon goût !

Hermione laissa échapper un rire, elle était si passionné ! Elle se retrouvait en elle lorsqu'elle avait débarqué pour la première fois. Elle et ses cheveux crépus.

- Viens, je vais te montrer le dortoir.

Hermione se pencha pour saisir sa mal, lorsque Minerva s'étonna :

- Tu n'utilisa pas ta baguette ? (elle pointa du doigt la malle) ça serait plus accommodant !

La nouvelle et ex-Gryffondor à la fois, soupira.

- Je n'ai pas encore de baguette.

- Comment...

- Je l'ai perdue, la coupa-t-elle.

- Oh… Mais sans baguette, tu ne pourra pas suivre correctement les cours..

Hermione lui fit un sourire, elle appréciait sa sollicitude. Mais que dire ? Elle se souvint alors, Dumbledore lui avait concocté une histoire.

- Mon.. mon oncle m'emmènera demain au chemin de traverse pour en choisir une nouvelle.

- Mais.. et les cours ? Le directeur n'acceptera jamais ! Il est très strict sur ce point ! Et..

- Il est déjà au courant. Il a même donner son aval !

La préfète en chef fronça les sourcils puis dit :

- Ton oncle doit avoir le bras long alors...

- Pas tant que ça, ce n'est que le professeur de métamorphose.

La jeune McGonagall faillit s'étrangler. Cette nouvelle était la nièce du grand Albus Dumbledore ? Ses talents en sorcelleries devaient être à la hauteur de ce dernier, dans ce cas !

- Ne fait pas cette tête là ! se moqua gentiment Hermione. Ce...

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? grogna une voix à moitié endormie.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent, et firent face à un jeune homme brun en pyjama.

- Jeremiah, je te présente Hermione, elle est nouvelle.

Les yeux bruns du jeune homme se posèrent lentement sur Hermione. Il la toisa de bas en haut, d'un air appréciateur, puis s'approcha d'elle d'un air charmeur :

- Enchanté, jolie demoiselle !

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il pouvait l'excéder !

- Ne te fie pas à sa gentillesse, reprit-elle, notre Potter national est connu comme le plus grand dragueur de Poudelard !

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Le grand-père d'Harry était devant elle ! La ressemblance n'était pas frappante au premier abord, mais son menton et ses cheveux le lui rappelait indéniablement ! Des larmes commencèrent à s'amonceler. Elle se l'était promis, elle ne jouerait plus le jeu de l'éponge ! Elle les ravala donc ainsi, plus forte que jamais.

- N'écoute pas Minerva, elle est jalouse ! continua-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, ne se rendant pas compte du débat intérieur qui se jouait dans son esprit.

Soudain, l'horloge qui trônait au dessus de la cheminé se mit à sonner. La jeune McGonagall en profita pour tirer Hermione par le bras et dit :

- Il se fait tard, Hermione est fatigué ! n'est-ce pas ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête. Toute cette histoire lui montait au cerveau, et un peu de repos n'était pas de refus !

Minerva fit un mouvement du poignet, baguette en main., et la malle d'Hermione se retrouva ainsi devant son lit nouvellement attitré.

- Bien ! Bonne nuit Potter ! Renchérit cette dernière.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, les deux adolescentes parcouraient les étroits escaliers en pierre menant à leur dortoirs. Ils semblaient être infini. Elles passèrent devant deux portes placées face à face, puis encore deux autres, jusqu'à ce que les portes en bois des septièmes années apparaissent.

- Les dortoirs des filles de septième année sont sur ta gauche. Celle-ci, elle désigna la porte de droite, c'est celle des garçons.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée menant aux dortoirs des filles, et se retourna :

- Juste pour te prévenir, les filles comme les garçons ne peuvent pas entrer dans les dortoirs opposés. Il y a un sort qui nous en empêche.

Hermione fit un sourire espiègle.

- Hum.. tu n'aurait pas déjà essayer, par hasard ?

La préfète en chef devint rouge .

- Non ! C'est Léanor Tudge qui me l'a dit !

Sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa en silence dans le dortoir. Elle fit signe à Hermione d'entrer à son tour sans faire de bruit, puis lui montra son lit avant de lui souhaitez une bonne nuit et d'aller se coucher. Hermione, fatiguée, en fit de même. Mais à la différence près qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de se changer, et s'endormit donc toute habillé.


	6. Chapitre 5

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, ce fut avec une épouvantable migraine. Une protestation s'échappa de sa gorge alors que des murmures se firent entendre. Elle ouvrit les yeux puis les referma aussitôt, la lumière du jour agressait ses pupilles. Et son mal de tête carabiné n'arrangeait pas les choses ! Au bout d'une longue minute, elle fit toute de même une deuxième tentative. Là, des formes floues apparurent devant elle, mais elle n'eut pas les yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour le confirmer.

- Hum..hum, une gorge se racla. Vous avez finit de vous agglutiner autour de son lit comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête de foire ?

Hermione ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, peu importe s'ils la faisait souffrir finalement, elle devait savoir ce qu'il se passait ! Assise sur son lit à baldaquin bordeaux, elle vit quatre jeunes filles de dos, toutes tournées sans exception vers Minerva McGonagall.

- Une bête de quoi ? s'enquit une petite blonde assez fluette.

- C'est une expression moldu, ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione.

Toutes se retournèrent pour lui faire face, elle continua :

- C'est une façon de dire que vous me regardiez comme si j'étais disons...anormale ?

- Et tu es ? demanda une rousse, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le regard inquisiteur.

- Je...

- Les filles, la coupa McGonagall d'un ton impérieux, je vous présente Hermione Granger ! Notre nouvelle camarade !

Le silence ce fit tandis qu'Hermione s'efforçait d'afficher un sourire forcé. Pourquoi ne disaient-elles rien ? faisait-elle si peur au sot du lit ? Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir vu Lavande réagir de cette manière lors de ses réveils matinaux… Sa gorge se serra lorsque la blondinette se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

- Tu.. tu devrait voir ta tête ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

- C'est vrai, on te croirait attendant une sentence ! reprit une brune au visage rond.

Hermione scruta cette dernière puis dévia sur sa moitié, il ne manquait plus que cela, des jumelles ! Sa tête fit rire les adolescentes, cette nouvelle allait être, semble-t-il, intéressante !

Hermione fit mine de bouder l'espace de quelque secondes face aux moqueries, puis rit de bon cœur avec elles. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit ! Cette guerre avait anéantie toute trace de joie dans le cœur des gens. Le sien en particulier.

- Je m'appelle Pétunia Paul-Ferguson, ravie de te rencontrer ! reprit la petite blonde, des larmes de joie aux coins des yeux.

- Et moi, Malory McFadden ! ajouta l'une des jumelles.

- A..Alice McFadden... souffla timidement la seconde, le rouge au joues.

- Alice est très timide lorsqu'elle ne connait pas les gens, expliqua sa sœur, mais tu te rendra vite compte qu'elle peut-être une vrai petite lionne !

- Malory... réprimanda cette dernière, d'une voix presque inaudible.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire, elle était si mignonne ! Mais elle se stoppa d'une traite lorsqu'elle aperçut une main tendue devant elle, il s'agissait de la jeune rousse qui semblait être dotée d'une arrogance démesuré.

- Judicaëlle Cheverly, se présenta-t-elle la tête haute.

Hermione s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et la lui serra en silence.

- Jude est orgueilleuse...

- Je ne te permet pas !

Pétunia passa outre et continua :

- N'y fait pas attention, en vérité c'est un gros nounours en pluche !

Cette dernière devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, puis quitta le dortoir comme une furie.

- Euh... bafouilla Hermione.

- Oh, ça ? laisse ! Elle adore faire des sorties théâtrales ! D'ailleurs, elle devrait revenir dans exactement 5, 4, 3, 2...

- 1 ? demanda Hermione.

- Et...

La porte du dortoir se rouvrit sur une Judicaëlle plus rayonnante que jamais.

- Alors, j'étais comment ? Hein ? j'étais comment ?

Les trois jeunes filles firent semblant de se concerter tandis que Minerva levait les yeux au ciel, excédée par toutes ses fanfreluches, puis répondirent en cœur sous le regard abasourdit d'Hermione :

- Parfaite, comme toujours !

Hermione éclata de rire, elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer durant son séjour !

- J'aimerais devenir une actrice célèbre chez les moldus, comme Marylin Monroe, par exemple !

Hermione parue soufflée, elle connaissait Marylin Monroe ? Mais peut-être était elle une née de moldus.

- Jude voue un culte au cinéma moldu ! renchérit Malory.

- Et bien... j'espère que tu réussira à réaliser ton rêve ! répondit Hermione, sincère.

- J'y compte bien ! Je ne suis pas une Cheverly pour rien !

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Tu ne connait pas la famille Cheverly ? s'enquit Malory, étonnée.

- Désolée, je viens de France...

« Merci Dumbledore » pensa-t-elle, son passé "inventé" allait lui être d'un grand secours !

Judicaëlle parut étrangement rassurée.

- Ma famille est connue pour ses trente et une générations consécutives au sein de la maison Gryffondor ! De plus, nous n'en sommes pas moins considéré comme les héritiers légitimes de Godric Gryffondor !

- Mais non-officiels, ajouta Pétunia, un sourire moqueur à l'encontre de la rousse.

- Oh, fut tout ce qu'Hermione réussit à sortir.

« Un double Malfoyen en puissance chez les Gryffondor !»pensa-t-elle horrifiée, « il ne manquait plus que ça ! ». D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'en avait-elle jamais entendu parler ? Ses yeux s'assombrirent. Cela signifiait qu'elle serait morte bien assez tôt. Le monde de la magie avait refoulé une certaine partie de son histoire, bien avant qu'elle n'apprenne qu'elle-même était une sorcière, alors finalement, elle ne s'étonna pas plus que cela. Mais son cœur se serra, elle ne devrait pas trop s'attacher à elle, si elle ne voulait pas souffrir d'avantage. « satané guerre ! » pensa-t-elle. « satané Voldemort ! satané Jedusor ! S'il n'avait pas existé... » Sa pensée resta en suspend. Était-il encore temps ? Pouvait-elle changer les choses ? Même si cela était encore possible, ce serait braver la loi première du monde de la magie : Nul sorcier ne doit manipuler l'espace temps.

« L'univers est fragile, et changer le court des choses est dangereux ! » lui suggéra sa conscience. « Mais tu aurait à ta charge la plus grande gloire que le monde sorcier n'est jamais connu ! » lui souffla son côté obscure. D'un coup de main invisible, elle les fit s'évaporer et décida de laisser le sujet de côté un moment, pour revenir à la réalité. Le dortoir était vite. Seul un bout de parchemin étendu devant elle lui rappela que leur rencontre ne fut pas un rêve.

- Puisque miss Lunaire ne répondait pas à nos appels (pour cause de rêverie, je suppose), nous sommes descendues dans la grande salle pour manger un peu avant d'attaquer une harassante journée de cours ! Minerva nous a expliqué que tu ne commençait que demain, alors rendez-vous ce soir à l'heure du diner ! lut-elle à voix haute, un sourire dessiné sur le bout des lèvres.

Décidément, ces filles n'allaient pas êtres de tout repos !


	7. Chapitre 6

Il était 10h30 lorsqu'Hermione rencontra le professeur Dumbledore et accessoirement son « oncle » durant son voyage temporelle, devant la porte menant à la grande salle. Lors de sa traversée du château, les couloirs avaient été une fois encore désert et pour cause, tous les élèves étaient en cours.

- Professeur, le salua-t-elle.

Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle, son habituelle paire de lunette demi-lune sur le nez, et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione en devint blanche, pourquoi une telle marque d'affection ?

- Il vous faut jouer votre rôle à la perfection, ma chère nièce, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Nous ne voudrions pas que vos nouveaux camarades s'aperçoivent de la supercherie.

Il s'écarta d'elle et enfonça sa main dans la large poche de sa robe de sorcier bleue ciel pour en ressortir un bonbon à la fraise.

- Un bonbon ? lui suggéra-t-il, le regard malicieux.

Hermione l'accepta, un sourire au lèvre puis répondit :

- Merci, mon oncle.

Dumbledore le lui rendit.

- Bien ! Puisque je ne peux vous accompagner faire vos achats, voici une bourse qui me semble-t-il, fera l'affaire.

Hésitante, Hermione finit tout de même par saisir la bourse. Elle avait absolument besoin d'une baguette, et sans argent, il ne fallait pas y compter !

- Je.. je ne saurais jamais trop vous remercier, pr.. mon oncle.

Le professeur de métamorphose hocha la tête puis dit avant de s'éloigner, songeur :

- j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir une nièce...

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'il partit en direction de son bureau. Hermione ne le perdit de vue qu'au bout d'une minute, au détour du couloir. Le cœur spongieux, elle détourna son attention sur la bourse qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle était en cuir et en déduction de son poids conséquent, une somme importante devait s'y reposer. Elle la rangea donc dans une poche de sa cape, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte principale pour transplaner hors du périmètre de Poudelard . Elle s'y était résolue. Après tout, elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen de transport pour se rendre au chemin de traverse !

- Que faites-vous dans le couloir à cette heure-ci ? l'interpella une voix faiblarde mais résolue.

Hermione se retourna et fit face au professeur Flitwick. Ce petit homme était-il immortel ? Il était resté le même qu'à cet instant, encore à son époque !

- Je ne vous ai jamais vu en cours auparavant... continua-t-il, presque suspicieux.

- Excusez-moi professeur, je manque à tous mes devoirs d'élève ! Se rabaissa-t-elle.

Quitte à jouer un rôle, autant le jouer jusqu'au bout. A ces paroles, ce dernier la considéra enfin avec intérêt.

- Hermione Granger, se présenta-t-elle, récente Gryffondor d'adoption de septième année.

- Oh, la nièce d'Albus ! Parfait ! Parfait ! s'écria-t-il, charmé.

Hermione ne lui rendit qu'un sourire forcé. La nouvelle s'était rependue comme une traînée de poudre, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais elle comptait tout de même en profiter. C'est pourquoi elle s'enquit au près de lui :

- Professeur, n'y aurait-il pas un procédé autre que le transplanage pour se rendre au chemin de traverse ?

- Bien entendu, miss. Mais pourquoi dont...

- Mon oncle m'a sommé d'aller acheter de nouvelles affaires scolaires, et le transplanage n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable...

- N'en dites pas plus ! l'interrompit-il. Suivez-moi !

Le professeur Flitwick dut redoubler d'effort pour obtenir une allure convenable, ses petites jambes l'en rendant bien plus lent qu'un homme de taille normal, c'est avec quelques gouttes de sueurs sur le front, qu'il s'arrêta devant une porte du huitième étage en fer gravée de magnifiques roses épineuses. Elles semblaient respirer la vie. « étrange » pensa Hermione, toutes les portes de l'école étaient pourtant en bois, alors pourquoi celle-ci faisait exception ? Et puis, Elle ne l'avait jamais vue à son époque ! trop curieuse pour résister à ce mystère, Hermione s'approcha lentement de la porte, voulant toucher du bout des doigts les dessins qui la recouvrait.

- Ne la touchez surtout pas ! S'égosilla subitement le petit homme. Elle est aussi belle qu'empoisonnée.

- Pardon ?

- C'est une porte enchantée. Lorsque vous touchez l'un de ses piquants, vous tombez dans un sommeil profond.

- C'est un sort digne des contes moldu ! fit-elle, rieuse.

- D'où croyez vous qu'ils tirent leur inspiration, miss Granger ? répliqua-t-il, sérieux. Tout ces écrivains étaient des sorciers ! Deux d'entre eux étaient d'ailleurs de précieux amis !

Hermione acquiesça de bonne grâce. Mais son rôle commençait à lui peser, qui aurait cru ce cher professeur Flitwick aussi bavard ? Lui qui ne disait que le strict nécessaire lors de ses cours !

- Enfin, passons, continua-t-il, seuls les professeurs son aptes à utiliser cette porte.

Il sortit alors une clé en forme de tige de sa poche, puis la posa entre les piquants. Hermione en fut soufflé, ils s'étaient tous accolés à la tige d'un même mouvement. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas remarquer son absence avant cela. Des cliquetis se firent soudainement entendre, les épines semblaient se souder d'elles mêmes à la tige. Puis la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant apparaitre devant eux, le chemin de traverse plus animé que jamais. Hermione ne souffla mot, comme tétanisé par la découverte du siècle. Cette porte était tout simplement fabuleuse !

- Que cela soit clair, ce sera l'unique fois où vous pourrez l'utiliser !

- Très clair, professeur.

- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne journée miss Granger !

Et comme pour mettre un terme à leur conversation, il fit un sort informulé qui la propulsa dans l'image animé du chemin de traverse. Par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux en projetant ses bras devant son visage, mais rien ne se passa. Pas de chute. pas d'obstacle. Rien que les bruits familiers des passants. Baissant ses bras, elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit les passants la contourner, un air badin qu'elle n'avait jamais pu observer sur le visage des badauds de son époque. Les commerces, tous plus exigües les uns des autres étaient comme dans ses souvenirs. Ils formaient une chaine de bâtiments imposants fait de bois prestigieux, et composés pour la plupart de fenêtres étroites mais chaleureuses, au style architectural de la vieille Angleterre. Une odeur caduc flottait dans l'air. Hermione y trouva un repère, elle l'avait sentie à chacune de ses visites. Si particulière. Si bon enfant. Elle respira goulument une bouffée d'air puis décida de s'atteler à la tâche, acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Elle retrouva ainsi très vite les premières joies de son enfance. Elle commença tout d'abord par le chaudron, pour plus de praticité, il lui servirait de panier. Mais le choix fut plus difficile qu'il n'y parut. « Trop gros », « Trop lourd », « Trop petit », « Trop épais », « Pas assez solide ». Elle en eut une suée froide. Mais tout problème trouve une solution, et c'est finalement avec un chaudron de la catégorie Xpert 2010, qu'elle sortit victorieuse de la boutique. Vint ensuite le tour des manuels. Elle s'attarda d'ailleurs particulièrement à la librairie, se perdant avec plaisir entre les immenses montagnes de livres recouvertes de cinq bon centimètres de poussière. Elle en profita par la même occasion pour s'acheter un stock de parchemins neufs. Deux heures lui ne lui suffirent pas. C'est donc au bout de la troisième qu'elle se décida enfin à quitter la librairie, un regard de chien battu peint sur le visage. Les épaules voutés, elle s'attela donc à la phase finale de ses achats, la baguette. Elle jaugea un instant la vieille boutique de Mr Ollivander. La bâtisse était vieille, usée, et toujours aussi sombre et crasseuse qu'en son temps.

- Certaines choses ne changent pas... murmura-t-elle avant de s'engouffrer toute ragaillardie dans la boutique.

Le sol craqua immédiatement sous ses pas. Passer inaperçue semblait être mission impossible dans ce commerce ! Perdue dans sa contemplation, Hermione posa son regard chocolaté sur le comptoir lorsqu'une petite sonnette retentit. Mr Ollivander, affublé d'une chemise blanche recouverte d'un veston gris en laine auquel pendait une montre a gousset la regardait étrangement, en silence, la main droite posé sur ce qui ressemblait à une sonnette d'hôtel.

- Qu'avons nous là ? laissa échapper la voix du gérant.

- Je..

- Non ! Non ! laissez-moi faire ! la coupa-t-il, enthousiaste.

- Mais je...

- Une plume de cangre vous irait peut-être… se dit-il pour lui même, la main sur le menton, avant de grimper sur une échelle en bois montée sur un rail qui reposait sur de grandes étagères accolées magiquement au mur. Il souleva une dizaines de boites, farfouillant jusqu'au plus profond de l'étagère, puis en saisit une en particulier et descendit avec. Il déposa délicatement la petite boite noire sur le comptoir et en ôta le couvercle. Une longue baguette fourchue d'un étrange marron foncé reposait à l'intérieur de cette dernière sur un papier fin et noir. Il s'en empara comme s'il s'agissait d'un service en porcelaine puis la tendit à Hermione.

- Essayez-la...

Hermione s'en saisit gracieusement et fit un bref mouvement du poignet. La sonnette reposant sur le comptoir fit un vol plané.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! s'écria Mr Ollivander en reprenant la baguette. Nous allons essayer avec une feuille de tiperffil ! reprit-il, tout émoustillé.

Il s'éloigna en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles vers le fond de son magasin et disparut derrière un tas de boîtes haut de 4 mètres. Seul le bruit des boîtes s'entre-choquant entre elles, mêlé à des chuchotement inintelligible du gérant parvinrent aux oreilles d'Hermione durant d'interminable minutes, lorsqu'il revint inopinément avec trois petites boîtes qu'il posa à nouveau sur le comptoir.

- Bien, nous allons commencer par la plume de Chandreçon !

Hermione réitéra le mouvement de poignet, rien ne se passa.

- Ces baguettes, toutes capricieuses ! s'emporta Mr Ollivander, les poings contre ses hanches. Bien ! Bien ! continua-t-il, la feuille de Tiperffil !

« Soufrerait-il d'un dédoublement de personnalité ? » se demanda Hermione, avant d'attraper la baguette.

- Allons, allons ! dépêchons ! s'impatienta le commerçant.

Pour seule réaction au mouvement de poignet, des boîtes tombèrent des étagères, comme violement poussées vers le bords.

- Peut-être que...

Il releva la tête, se perdit dans les iris chocolatés d'Hermione puis s'éloigna brusquement. Il grimpa à nouveau sur l'échelle, la fit coulisser jusqu'au comptoir, et frôla de nombreuses boîtes avec ses mains fluettes. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il s'exclama avec un « Ah ! » victorieux, qu'il souleva une boîte pour en sortir sa jumelles de derrière.

- Bois de chêne, 15cm, contenant une plume de Pandragon ! Excellent ! Excellent ! reprit-il, la boîte ouverte. Cette plume est unique ! S'extasia-t-il.

Hermione, curieuse, s'enquit :

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Voyez-vous, c'est un unique exemplaire. Personne ne connait encore son étendue !

- Son étendue ?

- Allons ! La quantité de pouvoir libéré sur son détenteur !

Hermione parut dubitative, une baguette à l'image même de celle d'Harry ? Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible ! Harry et Voldemort se partageaient deux baguettes identiques, et celle-ci était semble-t-il en un seul exemplaire... Et puis, elle n'était qu'ordinaire. Elle n'était que la miss-je-sais-tout.

- Miss ? l'interrompit Mr Ollivander.

Hermione le considéra un instant puis saisit la baguette qu'il lui tendait. Elle soupira brièvement puis fit pour la quatrième fois un mouvement agile du poignet. Rien ne se passa.

- Me serais-je trompé ? se demanda Ollivander.

Soudain, une brise de vent s'échoua sur le visage d'Hermione qui tenait toujours la baguette, se faufilant le long de ses cheveux ondulés, tandis qu'une lumière blanche prenait vie à la pointe de l'objet.

- Que...

- Merveilleux ! Merveilleux ! s'extasia le vendeur, une leur d'enchantement au fond des yeux.

Puis d'une traite, tout cessa.

- J'en était certains !

- Comment...

- N'oubliez pas, reprit le gérant, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. Non pas le contraire...

Hermione hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Elle ne le savait que trop bien, puisque s'était sa deuxième.


	8. Chapitre 7

Hermione avait transplané devant la grille de Poudelard lorsqu'elle eut terminé ses achats. « Aux grandes peurs, les grands remèdes ! » avait-elle pensé. Elle avait donc fermé les yeux aussi fort que possible, et pour tout atterrissage, ses fesses furent celles qui virent le sol en premier.

- Je n'ai pas la nausée au moins... marmonna-t-elle en se massant les fesses. Elle tourna la tête, son chaudron et ses manuels étaient étalés dans l'herbe. Elle soupira, se mit à genoux, et ramassa le tout. Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa cape et en sortit sa baguette.

- Heureusement, elle n'est pas cassé ! se rassura-t-elle.

Elle la rangea à nouveau dans sa poche pris son chaudron en main et passa la grille de Poudelard. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber et le vent se levait. Hermione resserra son écharpe lorsque son ventre se fit entendre. Ce qu'elle avait faim ! Elle avait raté les premiers repas de la journée et n'avait mangé que diverses sucreries sur le chemin de traverse, c'est pourquoi elle comptait bien participer au diner ! Elle posa ses yeux sur sa montre moldu, elle indiquait dix-huit heures trente. Le repas du soir débutait à dix-neuf heures pile, si les horaires n'avaient pas changés. Elle pressa donc le pas, suivant le chemin de terre, passant entre le lac noir bien trop calme à son goût et la forêt interdite étrangement plus accueillante qu'en des temps futurs, considéra quelques secondes l'imposant saule cogneur attenant à l'école, et se retrouva enfin devant la porte principale de Poudelard. Ce long chemin lui prit bien dix minutes. Elle lorgna à nouveau sa montre en argent, il lui restait bien assez de temps pour ranger ses affaires dans la malle qui trônait au bout de son lit. Lorsqu'elle grimpa les premières marches menant au gigantesque hall principal de l'école, elle croisa les regards curieux des premiers élèves. Des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle d'après leurs cravates. Passant outre leurs prunelles inquisitrices, elle entama une longue marche sur les escaliers capricieux recouverts d'une moquette d'un rouge majestueux. D'ailleurs, ces derniers décidèrent de n'en faire qu'à leur tête ! Hermione se résigna, elle devrait emprunter le chemin le plus longs menant à sa salle commune. De nombreux tableaux la saluèrent sur son passage, la gratifiant d'un sourire franc lorsqu'il s'agissait des dames de bonne familles, et d'une révérence solennelle lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses messieurs. Le comte d'Hamilton lui fit quant à lui une légère boutade, pas bien méchante, mais qui titillèrent les pauvres nerfs de celle-ci. Toutefois, elle resta polie et dans une remontrance dissimulée, lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle ne tolérait pas les blagues appartenant à la catégorie "sexisme". Enfin, ce ne fut qu'au bout de quinze minutes presque interminables qu'Hermione aperçu le tableau de la grosse dame. Cette dernière lui tint la causette une petite minute, puis laissa entrer la jeune fille, après avoir susurré d'un air théâtrale :

- Le mot de passe.

Hermione le lui confia cependant, un relent de rire encore partagé dans sa gorge, puis passa le portrait. Il était dix-huit heures cinquante-cinq, et la salle commune était vide. Elle fut soulagée, les présentations ne seraient pas pour maintenant. Mais le soulagement laissa très vite place à l'angoisse, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle lors du repas ? Seules six personnes de sa maison étaient au courant de son arrivée, l'école toute entière allait s'intéresser à son cas ! Elle devint pâle à cette idée, attirer l'attention était bien loin de ses préoccupations. Bien au contraire, elle détestait cela ! C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle revint à la réalité lorsque l'horloge de la salle commune se mit à sonner. Comme chaque soir, elle fit retentir un petit carillon, prévenant les derniers élèves, s'il y avait, qu'il était l'heure d'aller diner.

- Par merlin, jura-t-elle. Puis elle escalada les escaliers aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent, déposa en coup de vent ses affaires dans sa malle, et sortit de la salle commune. Elle s'apprêtait à dévaler à leur tour les escaliers magiques puis se ravisa. Ils semblaient d'humeur joueurs aujourd'hui, mais le temps n'était pas de son côté.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Les passages secrets que Fred et George leur avait montré en cinquième année lui était revenu en mémoire. Ils avaient été là, d'après eux, depuis toujours. Elle scruta pour la troisième fois de la journée sa montre, il était dix-neuf heures quatre. Elle bifurqua sur sa droite, empruntant un couloir plus étroit que les principaux, puis s'arrêta devant un pan de mur banal. Elle passa sa main devant ce dernier, imitant un arc de cercle tout en marmonnant un mot de passe. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Le pan de mur s'ouvrit brusquement devant elle, laissant place à un tunnel éclairé de bougies magiques flottant dans les airs par interstices de cinq mètres. Elle s'y engouffra, et en moins de cinq minutes, fut en bas, aussi stressée que peut l'être une nouvelle, devant les portes de la grande salle. Le bourdonnement des voix des élèves s'élevèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Sa gorge se serra.

- Allez Hermione, courage ! se dit-elle pour elle même.

Elle souffla un bon coup, comme pour se donner du courage, ouvrit l'une des deux grandes portes et s'engouffra dans la salle. Elle capta tout d'abord le regard malicieux de son "oncle", ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Les professeur Dippet et Flitwick ne la virent pas entrer, trop absorbé par leur conversation commune, semblait-il, houleuse. Puis les premiers regards des élèves se pausèrent sur elle, la jaugeant avec appréhension, curiosité ou dédain pour certains. Hermione décida de ne pas y faire attention et lorgna la table des Gryffondor. Un groupe de fille lui faisait signe en bout de table. Elle sourit brièvement à ces dernières et les rejoignit d'un pas enjoué. Elles étaient reconnaissables entre toutes !

- Hey, salut poupée ! dit un garçon roux à la table des Serdaigle, lorsque qu'Hermione fut assise avec les filles. Ces dernières se retournèrent blasé.

- Occupe toi de tes affaires, McAlister ! vociféra Malory.

- Oh, allez beauté !

Malory lui jeta un regard noir, puis se retourna face à la table des Gryffondor, préférant l'ignorer pour cette fois-ci. Hermione en fit de même et demanda discrètement tout en remplissant son assiette de légume verts :

- Qui est-ce ?

- L'amoureux de Malory, répondit gaiement Pétunia.

- Péty ! la réprimanda cette dernière.

- Quoi, elle a raison ! renchérit Judicaëlle, l'air de rien.

Malory lui tira la langue puis fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu en demandant à Hermione :

- Alors, ta journée ?

- Palpitante ?

- Elle à peut-être fait une rencontre !

- Malory... Ça, c'est dans tes rêves ! se moqua Judicaëlle en attrapant une miche de pain.

- La pauvre petite, renchérit Pétunia, elle croit encore aux contes de fées !

- Vous allez arrêter à la fin ! bouda-t-elle.

- Allez... c'était histoire de rire !

- Peut-être pour toi, Miss lunatique !

- Moi ? Jamais ! se récria Judicaëlle, d'un ton théâtrale. Elle avait posé sa main contre son front. Hermione éclata de rire. Elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer !

- Alors ? reprit sérieusement Pétunia, tout en se servant du jus de citrouille.

Hermione n'eut cependant pas le temps de répondre, que le directeur demandait déjà l'attention de toute la salle à l'aide de son verre en or et d'une petite cuillère en argent.

- S'il-vous plaît, chers élèves ! Lança-t-il vainement.

La majorité de la salle ne tint pas compte de sa demande et continua à manger dans un brouhaha assourdissant sans plus lui porter d'intérêt.

- Vous parlez d'un directeur… se désola Malory, la main sur le front.

- Il est désespérant ! Compléta Judicaëlle, dans un soupir.

- C'est souvent comme ça ? Demanda Hermione en désignant de la tête le pauvre professeur Dippet qui essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention.

- Tu rigole ? S'esclaffa Malory, en engouffrant un bout de viande dans sa bouche. Fef ftoufourf Fommf fa !

N'y comprenant rien au charabia de cette dernière, Hermione fronça les sourcils tandis que ses nouvelles amies se bidonnaient à en avoir la larme à l'œil.

- Ce qu'elle… essayait…de…de te dire…

- SI-LEN-CE ! Cria subitement Dumbledore, sa baguette pointé contre son cou. Les élèves sursautèrent d'un même mouvement et se turent, il avait utilisé le sortilège sonorus.

- Bien, maintenant que nous avons votre attention à tous, je vous laisse la parole Armando.

- Merci, Albus. (Il se racla la gorge) Chers élèves, bien que nous soyons au mois d'Octobre, et que bon nombre d'entre vous l'on certainement déjà remarquer…(il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire) Notre célèbre école de sorcellerie accueillera dès à présent au sein de la maison Gryffondor une nouvelle élève à l'avenir très prometteur qui entrera directement en septième année.

Hermione se tassa sur le banc, remarquant un bon nombre de regards curieux bifurquant dans sa direction .

- En espérant que vous lui réserverez un accueil chaleureux, reprit-il, je suis fort aise de vous présenter miss Hermione Granger, nièce de notre amical et talentueux professeur de métamorphose, Albus Dumbledore !

Des applaudissement retentirent dans toute la salle tandis que Pétunia et Malory poussèrent Hermione à se mettre debout sous le regard enchanté du directeur de Poudelard. Rouge pivoine, Hermione fit un faible sourire à ce dernier pour très vite se rasseoir a sa table tout en maudissant intérieurement les deux traitresses.

- Tu nous avait caché que Dumbledore était ton oncle ! Reprocha Judicaëlle.

- Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé ! Répondit Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

Les deux adolescentes se toisèrent silencieusement quand Malory reprit :

- Enfaite Hermione, Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure !

- Ah oui, tiens ! Concéda Pétunia.

- Quelle question ?

- Ta journée ?

- Comment c'est-elle passée ?

Malgré que Pétunia et Malory ne soient pas sœur, Hermione les compara aux jumeaux Weasley. L'une commençant la phrase, l'autre la terminant.. Une complicité indécrottable ! Elle en vint d'ailleurs à ressentir de la compassion pour la pauvre Alice qui ne pipait mot.

- Et bien... commença-t-elle. Je suis allé en premier lieu à la boutique de Mme Chapeaubert. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait une telle diversité de chaudrons !

- M'en parle même pas ! Alice a réussit à se perdre dans la boutique !

- J'avais onze ans !

La soudaine hargne d'Alice fit taire les adolescentes, ce qui la gêna :

- Enfin je...

Les jeunes sorcières se mirent toutes a rire. Hermione reprit cependant très vite la parole, faisant gré à Alice d'un moment de solitude :

- Bon. Pour continuer, je me suis ensuite un peu perdue dans les immenses tas de livres de la librairie...

- Perdue dans quel sens ? l'interrompit Malory, joueuse.

Hermione rougit.

- Et bien.. j'adore lire, les livres, tout ça quoi...

- Dans ce cas, tu sera heureuse d'apprendre que nous avons une immense bibliothèque à Poudelard ! lança Minerva qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

Hermione lui sourit pour toute réponse, elle le savait déjà. C'était d'ailleurs son endroit favori à Poudelard.

- Tu était où ? La questionna Pétunia, un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.

- Oui, on t'a cherché partout ! la morigéna Judicaëlle.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait demandé de faire quelques recherches, reprit cette dernière, les joues légèrement rouges.

- Sur quoi ?

- L'espace temps et ses voyageurs, ou quelque chose dans ce goût.

Hermione avala de travers le morceau de poulet qu'elle avait en bouche. Elle toussa. Qu'avait-elle dit ? L'espace temps ? voyageurs ? N'était-ce pas risqué de donner de telles recherches à une élève ? Mais Hermione se ravisa. Après tout, il s'agissait de Minerva McGonagall, futur professeur de métamorphose !

- Hermione, ça va ? s'inquiéta Pétunia, interrompant ses pensées.

La dénommée releva la tête, honteuse.

- Oui, oui.

- De toute façon, je n'ai rien trouvé ! reprit Minerva, après s'être assurée qu'Hermione allait bien.

- Etonnant !

- Qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant ? demanda Hermione, presque aussi perdue que la pauvre Alice.

- Qu'elle n'ai rien trouver !

Hermione sonda Judicaëlle d'un regard inquisiteur, ce qui poussa cette dernière à reprendre :

- Minerva est notre miss-je-sais-tout.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, voilà un moment qu'elle n'avait plus entendu ce surnom ! Il raviva un instant quelques souvenirs, lorsque Malory reprit :

- Notre ? LA miss-je-sais-tout !

- NOTRE !

- LA !

- Vous avez fini vos gamineries, oui ? s'emporta la jeune McGonagall en saisissant quelques pommes de terre du bout de sa fourchette.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le groupe à sa réprimande quand soudain, un avion en papier magique virevoltant dans de fines courbes étudiées s'arrêta devant Hermione. Cette dernière tourna la tête, curieuse, à la recherche de l'auteur. Le regard insistant du professeur Dippet lui fit comprendre son importance. C'est pourquoi elle en approcha sa main avec anxiété, et s'en saisit.

« Miss Granger, votre oncle et moi-même apprécieront votre aimable présence à vingt heures précises autour d'un chocolat chaud afin de régler quelques formalités administratives en rapport avec votre récente venue au sein de notre établissement.

Cordialement,

Armando Dippet, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudelard. » lut-elle.

- Alors, de qui est-ce ? Questionna Pétunia. Un amoureux transi ? (elle jeta une coup d'œil alentour)

- Déjà, tu crois ? S'enquit Malory.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises ! (Judicaëlle la jaugea une seconde) Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel !

« Tu ne perds pas pour attendre toi! » pensa intérieurement Hermione.

- Jude ! S'écrièrent les filles d'une même voix.

- C'est rien, les rassura Hermione, rangeant le mot au fond la poche de son uniforme. De toute façon, reprit-elle, ce n'est qu'un mot du directeur. Il souhaite me voir ce soir pour régler les dernières paperasses concernant mon arrivée à Poudelard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Minerva, il n'est pas bien méchant pour un directeur d'école.

Hermione acquiesça et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

- Je vais y aller d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en se levant, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq.

- Déjà ? Mais on vient seulement..

- Laisse là, tu veux ? La réprimanda Minerva. La blondinette fit mine de bouder.

« Cet air sévère ne date donc pas d'hier » pensa Hermione, comparant la jeune Minerva à celle du futur.

- Plus vite je ferait la sale besogne, plus vite je serait tranquille ! Expliqua-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle fit un dernier signe de la main à au groupe puis s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître complètement derrière les gigantesques portes en bois de la grande salle. La majeur partie des élèves étaient déjà partis. Elle croisa d'ailleurs des Serpendard sur son chemin. Il la jaugèrent avec intérêt puis avec mépris, réalisant l'emblème de sa maison. Hermione préféra les ignorer, elle n'avait pas la tête à cela. Elle décida donc de presser le pas et parcouru ainsi facilement les quelques étages la séparant du bureau du directeur. Les escaliers avaient été plus conciliants, cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la statue renfermant le secret des escaliers menant au bureau directorial, elle prononça discrètement le mot de passe « chocolat chaud » et cette dernière se mouva, autorisant le passage à Hermione. Elle s'avança dans le petit renfoncement. La statut monta en même temps qu'elle, dévoilant au fur et à mesure de leur montée, les escaliers du dessous. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la porte du directeur, Dumbledore lui fit face, toujours ce même regard malicieux au fond de ses yeux bleus.

- Vous voilà ! Je vous en prie, assez-vous miss Granger ! l'invita le directeur.

Hermione s'exécuta puis attendit qu'il reprenne :

- Le comment du pourquoi de votre venue ne doit absolument pas être dévoilé, nous sommes bien d'accord miss Granger ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien ! Nous avons discuter avec Albus de vos révélations sur le futur et en avons conclut qu'il vous fallait apprendre l'occlumencie !

Hermione fut interloqué, pourquoi cela ? Le directeur ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander qu'il reprit :

- Personne ne doit voir ne serait-ce qu'une bride de vos souvenirs, miss Granger.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Nous savons de source sûre que Mr Jedusor est dores et déjà un occlumence d'un niveau exceptionnel l'informa Dumbledore. Et s'il venait à s'introduire dans votre esprit et en retirait une quelconque information sur son propre futur, les conséquences en seraient catastrophiques !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi s'introduirait-il dans mon esprit ?

Les deux professeurs se jetèrent un coup d'œil mutuel puis Dumbledore ajouta :

- Savez-vous à quoi ressemble Mr Jedusor , miss Granger ?

« Quel question ridicule ! » pensa-t-elle, « Bien-sûr que non ! » Comment l'aurait-elle su ? Aucune photo de lui n'existait à son époque ! Pourquoi donc le saurait-elle ?

- Non... avoua finalement Hermione.

Le professeur de métamorphose soupira.

- Et bien, je suis fort aise de vous dire que vous l'avez déjà rencontré !

- Pa..pardon ? bafouilla Hermione. Son estomac se serra. Que racontait-il ? Bien sur que non !

- Vous rappelez-vous du jeune homme dans les cachots ?

Hermione chercha dans sa mémoire, puis son visage lui revint en pleine face. Lui ? celui qu'elle avait trouvé séduisant à peine une seconde ? Après tout, sa ne pouvait être que lui, son regard haineux et ses manières insupportables lui avait sauté aux yeux comme un nez au milieu d'un figure !

- Comment...

- Le hasard fait si bien les choses... lança Dumbledore énigmatiquement.

Hermione serra les poings et répondit en colère :

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Ce monstre ne m'a vu qu'une fois, il n'y ai rien qui laisse penser qu'il essayera de fouiller dans ma tête !

Le professeur Dippet passa sa main sur son front, cette petite ne voulait rien entendre ! Mais après tout, qui voudrait avoir à faire avec le sorcier mégalomane le plus sadique de tout les temps ?

- Nous avons terminé ? reprit-elle en se levant.

- Miss Granger, la héla le directeur. Elle se retourna. Mr Jedusor semble vous vouer un inquiétant intérêt depuis votre arrivé.

Hermione se renfrogna, que racontait-il encore ? Cette histoire était tout simplement absurde ! Elle ne l'avait pas recroisé depuis l'autre soir ! Et puis…

- Un Serpentard ne porterait jamais un intérêt quelconque à une Gryffondor doublée d'une sans-de-bourbe ! C'est une haine quotidienne que se vouent nos deux maisons depuis toujours !

- Il semblerait que vous fassiez exception , ma chère nièce.

Hermione jaugea sont soit disant oncle avec colère, trouvait-il ça amusant ? Elle se surprit à trop de colère. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Cette époque n'était pas la sienne. trop différente sans vraiment l'être. Trop perturbante. Tout simplement trop !

Hermione saisit le dos de la chaise et s'appuya dessus.

- Mr Jedusor à déjà tenter d'entre dans votre esprit lorsque vous vous êtes évanouie. Il n'a pas réussit, certes, mais il recommencera.

Le silence plana quelques secondes.

- N'avez-vous pas dit vous-même qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour arriver à ses fin dans le futur ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

- D'accord, concéda-t-elle, résignée. Mais pourquoi...

- Votre aura, répondit simplement le directeur.

- Pardon ?

- Tout sorcier dégage une aura.

- Et peu d'entre nous sont capable de les voir, miss Granger.

- Mais..

- La votre est d'un blanc spectrale mêlé d'un rouge flamboyant, la lui décrivit son oncle provisoire.

- Qu'a-t-elle de particulier ?

- Et bien…personne n'a jamais arborer ces couleurs à ma connaissance. Vous voilà la première en date !

Hermione parut dubitative.

- Albus, marmonna le directeur, montrez là lui !

Hermione releva la tête, pourrait-elle vraiment la voir ? Une curiosité sans précédent l'abrita, mettant de côté sa peur instinctive lorsque Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'approcher d'un miroir orné de pierreries des couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Long de deux mètres sur une largeur d'une cinquantaines de centimètres, le miroir respirait à lui seul le mysticisme le plus complet.

- Approchez-vous ! lui ordonna gentiment Dumbledore.

Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs sans rechigner. La curiosité la dévorait de l'intérieur, qu'était-ce donc qu'une aura ? La réponse fusa immédiatement lorsque, en s'approchant du miroir, une sorte d'immense flamme blanche apparut tout au tour d'elle. Elle était d'un blanc immaculé et semblait brûler d'elle même, dans le vide. à certains endroits, elle regorgeait de petites tâches d'un rouge sang aussi brillant que spectaculaire.

- C'est...c'est.. wouah ! bégaya-t-elle. (Ce qui arracha un sourire aux professeurs) Mais.. pourquoi en a-t-on une ?

- Là est tout le mystère, Miss Granger ! répliqua vivement le directeur aux allures aigries. Peu de personnes en connaissent l'existence, et la plus part d'entre eux en on conclus qu'il s'agissait du reflet de l'âme des pouvoirs des sorciers.

- Nos pouvoirs auraient une âme ?

- Pas objectivement, réfuta le professeur de métamorphose. Notre âme se diviserait d'elle même en deux parties. L'une pour notre enveloppe corporelle, et l'autre pour nos pouvoirs de sorciers.

- Cette...aura. Elle divise seulement l'âme des sorciers ?

- En effet.

- Les moldus ne le supporterait pas ! ajouta le professeur Dippet.

- Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Divisez l'âme des moldus sans un complément les tueraient.

- Je vois, mais.. pour les sorciers ?

- La magie est une partie de nous, sans cela, nous mourrions.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi mourrions nous ?

- La magie circule à chaque seconde dans notre sang. Si nous venions à en être privé, nous ne nous retrouverions qu'avec une moitié d'âme.

- Mais…c'est… (elle posa sa main droite devant sa bouche) mon dieu…

- Le monde est ainsi fait, miss Granger. Ni vous ni personne ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit !

Hermione acquiesça de mauvaise grâce, pourquoi le monde magique était-il si cruel envers ses détenteurs ? elle soupira. La question ne se posait pas, c'était comme cela, un point c'est tout. Elle espérait simplement qu'on ne puisse pas voler cette moitié grâce à cette même magie !

- Miss Granger ? la héla à nouveau Dumbledore.

Elle arrêta de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur, signe d'une intense réflexion, puis l'écouta :

- Comprenez-vous enfin où nous voulions en venir ?

Elle se repassa mentalement toute leur conversation, et répondit :

- Tom Jedusor s'intéresse à moi parce qu'il peut voir mon aura, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent en silence. Hermione s'affala à nouveau dans la chaise puis enfourna son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ai une aura différente des autres ? Et pourquoi ce monstre pouvait-il la voir ? Et bon sang, pourquoi elle ? « Fichue prophétie ! Fichu Jedusor ! », elle se redressa à cette dernière pensée, puis serra les poings, décidée. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire ! Elle allait se battre ! Pour Harry ! Pour Ron ! Pour l'ordre !

- Quand m'apprendrez-vous l'occlumencie ? demanda-t-elle, résolue.

- ¨Êtes vous certaines d'être préparé à cela ?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix …

Dumbledore lui concéda, et compléta :

- Dans ce cas, commençons dès à présent ! (Il s'approcha de son élève et l'incita à s'asseoir) Essayez de videz votre esprit.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Il reprit au bout de cinq minutes :

- Bien. Maintenant, visualisez un mur de brique. Un mur si grand et si bien bâtit qu'il en deviendrait infranchissable.

- Je le vois, murmura Hermione.

- Bien, continuez de le visualiser. (il attendit une minute) Vous êtes prêtes ?

Elle hôcha la tête.

- Légilimens !

Aussitôt, Hermione sentit une présence dans sa tête. Une incroyable force s'en émanait. Son mur trembla brusquement lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante lui pesa sur le côté droit de sa tête. Hermione repoussa la force au-delà de ses limites, les membres tremblants, jusqu'à ce qu'une minime fissure n'émiette en une quart de seconde ce qu'elle s'était évertué de maintenir debout. Sa tête lui tourna alors qu'une ribambelle d'image s'étalaient devant ses yeux. Sa découverte du monde sorcier. Son émerveillement devant le plafond magique de la grande salle. Sa première rencontre avec Harry et Ron. Leur secret de deuxième année dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Le sourire de Ginny. Puis sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la pression dans son crâne s'effaça et le bureau du direct se dessina devant ses yeux.

- Je…Je.. Bafouilla-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

- N'ayez craintes, la rassura son « oncle »., une main tiède posée sur son épaule.

- Mais je…

- Vous êtes forte, miss Granger. Avec un peu de patience et de travail quotidien, vous deviendrez très vite une occlumancie stupéfiante ! Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde !

Hermione rougit.

- Mais en attendant, veillez à rester loin de Mr Jedusor.

Son visage s'assombrit, même « humain » il lui pourrissait la vie.


	9. Chapitre 8

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva devant son dortoir, la pendule de la salle commune des Gryffondor affichait vingt-trois heures passé. Son entrevue avec le directeur et son professeur de métamorphose avait été plus longue que prévue.

Sur le chemin du retour, le silence fut omniprésent dans les couloirs de la célèbre école. Les personnages des tableaux dormaient paisiblement, et les escaliers jusqu'ici capricieux avaient été inhabituellement dociles. Hermione put ainsi remarquer que la lune prenait de sa superbe, lorsqu'elle s'en était retourné tout du long avec un mot du directeur lui-même, au cas préalable d'une fortuite rencontre avec l'un des préfets, indiquant qu'elle rentrait d'une visite longuette avec ce dernier, et qu'elle était habilité à rentrer sans encombre dans son dortoir. Au final, le morceau de papier renfermant les gribouillis du directeur ne servit à rien, et finit sa course au cœur du brasier de la cheminée Gryffondorienne. Elle resta d'ailleurs un moment devant celle-ci, aimant à se perdre dans les flammes interminables qui dansaient sur les braises rougeoyantes du foyer . Des crépitements de ça et là s'en échappaient, comme si sa seule présence le comblait de joie. Mais ce fut une comparaison brève et surtout stupide, se reprit la jeune fille, un feu, même magique, ne pensait pas. Aussi, crut-elle bon d'en finir avec cette journée interminable en se dirigeant vers son dortoir, d'où s'échappaient une flopé de rires féminins.

- On dirait que sa rigole bien par ici ! lança Hermione lorsqu'elle fut entrée. Les quatre filles présentes se retournèrent. Elles étaient toutes affalées sur le lit à baldaquin du fond. à leur côté, un peu plus en retrait, se trouvait une porte en bois semi-ouverte, la salle de bain. Hermione ne l'avait pas vraiment considérée le matin même, trop embuée par ses propres pensées.

- Ah, ben te voilà ! s'écria Malory, la ramenant à la réalité. On ne t'attendait plus !

- Oui, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit autant de temps ? s'enquit Pétunia. Ne nous dit pas que tu en pince pour Dippet, là , ce serait...

Les adolescentes se jetèrent un coup d'œil commun.

- Beurk ! firent-elles d'une seule voix pour ensuite éclater de rire.

- Euh..non, ce n'es pas... enfin.. pas mon style ! répondit Hermione, gênée, les mains tendues vers l'avant. Et puis je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genres de frivolités ! Se reprit-elle en croisant ses bras.

- Frivolités ?

- De quelle planète débarque-tu ? S'enquit la blondinette, les yeux exorbités.

- Laissez la ! Et de toute façon, elle a bien raison !

- Mina, Mina, Mina….

- Vas donc titiller la barbichette de ton prof chéri et laisse nous savoir le fin mot de l'histoire ! Lança Judicaëlle sarcastiquement.

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Oh aller Mina, on est au courant de ton petit faible pour Dumby !

Minerva jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Hermione, les joues teintés rouges.

- Pas..pas du tout ! réfuta-t-elle. C'est…c'est n'importe quoi !

Pétunia pouffa de rire, suivit de près par Judicaëlle et Malory. Alice fit quant à elle un sourire d'excuse à Minerva, tandis qu'Hermione s'allongeait sur son lit en silence et s'appuyait sur ses coudes pour poser négligemment sa tête dans ses mains. étrangement, le lit de libre avait été l'avant dernier de la chambres. Judicaëlle avait semble-t-il préféré s'installer sur le dernier, prétextant que la proximité de la salle de bain était primordial pour son bien-être. Les adolescentes ne s'en offusquèrent pas pour autant, puisque cela faisait presque sept ans qu'elles se côtoyaient et ce, sans grands accrocs.

C'est donc affalée sur son lit qu'Hermione les écouta déblatérer des âneries durant de longues minutes, un sourire guilleret sur le bout des lèvres, lorsque le pourquoi de sa longue absence revint cœur des conversation. Ce fut Malory qui relança le sujet la première :

- Au faite, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ce qui t'avait prit autant de temps !

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers elles, un point d'interrogation dans les yeux.

- Le professeur Dippet ne trouvait pas mon ancien dossier scolaire, commença-t-elle, ce qui à prit une bonne heure pour le trouver.

- Il n'a pas penser au sort accio ? s'enquit Pétunia.

- Il a bien essayer, mais il y a une protection sur les dossiers scolaires de beau bâton, mentit-elle.

- Tu était à beaubâton ? en France ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Huh, il paraît que les enseignants y sont plus que médiocre ! Critiqua Judicaëlle.

- Judicaëlle !

- Traduction : J'aurais tellement aimer y aller ! Corrigea la blondinette, ignorant l'exclamation de Minerva.

Judicaëlle se renfrogna.

- Ses parents n'ont pas voulu qu'elle y aille.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Hermione, préférant passer outre l'attaque de la rousse.

- Trente et unes générations à Griffondor, tu as oublié ? Lui rappela Pétunia

- Oh…

- Et pas des moindres ! Compléta la rousse. Nous sommes à près tout les dignes représentants d'une noble lignée de sang pur aussi célèbre que celle de Godric Gryffondor elle-même !

Hermione fut décontenancé. Comment avec autant d'arrogance, le choixpeau avait pu la mettre à Gryffondor ? Peut-être s'était-il trompé ? Ou pire, avait-il été trafiqué ? Hermione réfuta cette dernière option, c'était impossible.

- Peut-être même le sommes nous réellement, d'ailleurs.

- Jude… Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! La réprimanda la petite brunette.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? S'enquit Hermione, curieuse.

- Le nom de famille des descendants de Godric Gryffondor à changer de nombreuses fois au court des siècles derniers.

- Et personne à ce jour, enchérit Pétunia, ne connait le dernier en date. Ni même ceux ou celles le portant eux même !

- C'est une sorte de descendance perdue, si tu veux.

Hermione resta sans voix. Voilà une chose sur sa propre maison qu'elle ne savait pas !

- Bref, coupa court Malory. En tout cas, tu as raté le meilleur !

- Quoi donc ? s'enquit-elle, en se redressant. Cette position lui donnait un mal de coup insupportable !

- Juste après que tu soit partie, Jeremiah Potter, de notre maison..

- Elle le connait déjà, l'interrompit la préfète en chef.

- Ah oui ? lança Pétunia, malicieuse.

- Minerva me l'a présenté hier soir. Il est descendu dans la salle commune pendant que nous discutions.

- Je disais donc, reprit Malory en jetant un regard de reproche aux deux pipelettes qui l'avaient interrompue, que lorsque tu es partie de la grande salle, Jeremiah à lancé un sort Verapus sur le préfet en chef des Serpentard. Il était en bon chemin pour quitter la salle et là...

- Paf ! cria Pétunia en tapant dans ses mains.

Elle ricanèrent toutes, tandis qu'Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes, interloquée, et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Verapus ? Et qui est le préfet en chef des Serpentard ?

Les jeunes sorcières la regardèrent incrédule, elle ne savait pas ? Elle haussèrent les épaules après réflexion, il était normal qu'elle ne sache pas. Elle n'était là que depuis hier soir, après tout ! Pour toute réponse, Minerva prit le temps de le lui expliquer :

- Le Verapus est une farce inventé par Jeremia. Lorsque tu lance le sort sur quelqu'un, il hérite immédiatement de jolies pustules vertes sur tout le corps pendant une journée entière !

- Et les pustules éclates ! ajouta Pétunia, ce qui arracha à Hermione un moment de dégoût.

- Et sentent le vomis ! renchérit Malory.

- Eurk, c'est...c'est répugnant ! compléta Hermione, au bords de l'écœurement.

- ça tu l'a dit ! Mais le plus drôle, c'est lorsqu'il est sortit en courant après avoir jeté un regard noir à l'ensemble des maisons !

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Jedusor sortir aussi vite de la grande salle ! ricana Judicaëlle, le regard ivre de ravissement luciférienne.

Le cerveau d'Hermione s'arrêta sur son nom. Jedusor ? Ce nom rimait avec ennuis ! Cruauté ! vengeance, même ! Et puis, avait-il voulu la suivre ? Les paroles de Dumbledore commencèrent à la travailler. Son départ successif au sien était à présent des plus douteux ! Il lui faudrait à l'avenir surveiller ses arrières tout comme ceux de Jeremiah Potter. Lui jouer un tour aussi humiliant et ce, en public, n'allait pas être sans retour. Elle en était certaine ! Et puis, l'avenir du monde magique en dépendait, et plus particulièrement celui d'Harry !

- ça apprendra à cette vipère ! ajouta Pétunia avec félicité.

La jeune fille avait semble-t-il une sérieuse haine à l'égard du futur seigneur des ténèbres.

- Mais... questionna Hermione, vous n'avez pas peur ?

- Peur de quoi ? s'interrompit brusquement Judicaëlle.

Les regards des jeunes filles convergèrent vers Hermione.

- Et bien, d'après ce qu'en disent les rumeurs, inventa-elle, il serait...

- Terrifiant ?

- Dangereux ?

- Froid ?

- Imbu de lui même ?

- Beau comme un dieu ?

- Mystérieux ?

- Puissant ?

- Stop ! ordonna subitement la jeune McGonagall, interrompant les tirades successives de Pétunia et Malory. Il me semble que vous vous égarez !

Toutes deux pestèrent d'un commun accords dans un bref langage incohérent contre celle-ci. Cependant, Minerva n'en tint pas rigueur.

- Tu as raison, continua-elle, les autres maisons et une partie de la notre incluse ont peur de lui. Mais...

- Mais nous ne sommes pas de cette tranche là ! éructa Judicaëlle, une lueur d'angoisse presque aussi flamboyante que sa condescendance grandissante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit la préfète en chef, il ne s'attaquera pas à toi tant que tu resta bien sagement de ton côté.

- Un peu comme nous, quoi ! finalisa Pétunia.

- Vous ne vous opposez pas à lui ? Mais pourtant...

- Hermione, la coupa Judicaëlle. Il y a une différence entre se soumettre à cause de la peur et vivre sa vie parallèlement en restant sur ses gardes !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche une première fois, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Qu'elles étaient lâches ! Qu'elles étaient naïves ! Si seulement elles savaient ce qu'il allait advenir avec de tels agissements !

- De toute façon, conclue Judicaëlle, à part les joutes verbales lorsqu'il est accompagné de ses crétins de toutous, il ne se frotte pas vraiment à nous. Enfin, à notre maison !

- Vous...vous... bafouilla Hermione en se levant. C'est ridicule ! Ce que vous faites est encore pire que de se soumettre ! finit-elle par crier.

Puis, pour couper court à toute protestation, elle tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, les scella à l'aide d'une sort et insonorisa le tout avant de se coucher, colérique mais toutefois songeuse.


	10. Chapitre 9

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut en sursaut. Les yeux exorbités avec une mèche de cheveux collé sur son front en sueur, elle scrutait le baldaquin bordeaux rattaché à son lit, lorsqu'une larme glissa le long de sa joue moite. Encore ce foutu cauchemar. Toujours. La dure réalité de son quotidien avec Harry et Ron arrivait encore à se glisser jusqu'à elle, même la nuit.

Assise en chemise de nuit beige, elle repoussa vivement les couvertures désordonnées de son lit puis replia ses genoux avant de les entourer de ses bras pour y déposer sa tête. Lasse, elle soupira et ferma ses paupières. Des images de guerre défilèrent devant ses yeux clos. Harry, Ginny et Ron… Ron… N'allait-elle donc jamais être en paix ? Ou peut-être fallait-il…

Elle s'interrompit dans ses pensées noires et rouvrit subitement les yeux, il y avait un boucan phénoménal provenant de la salle commune. Ragaillardie par une telle agitation, elle se reprit en main en essuyant ses joues pour aussitôt se saisir de sa baguette. Elle annula les sort prononcés la vieille, tira d'un mouvement sec le rideau et fit face à une Judicaëlle pompeuse. Cette dernière la lorgna de bas en haut puis lança sarcastiquement :

- Tiens, une revenante !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir pour seule réponse avant d'attraper son uniforme et de s'engouffrer sans un mot dans la salle de bain. « Ce qu'elle peux me gonfler celle-là ! » pensa-t-elle, le regard fixé sur son reflet. Elle faisait peine à voir. Les yeux cernés, la peau pâle comme la mort et les cheveux plus emmêlés que jamais, elle se trouva horrible.

- S'ils me voyaient… murmura-t-elle, le regard terne.

- Hermione ! L'apostropha subitement une voix derrière la porte. Hermione dépêche-toi, il est presque l'heure d'aller déjeuner !

- Oui, oui ! Répondit-elle vaguement en ouvrant le robinet.

- Ta intérêt ! Ajouta une seconde voix qu'elle reconnu comme étant celle de Judicaëlle.

Elle bougonna ainsi quelques amabilités à l'attention de cette dernière puis se déshabilla en vue d'une douche rapide. Lorsqu'elle ressortir propre comme un sous neuf de la salle de bain, dix minutes avaient passé.

- Enfin ! S'exclama la rousse avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Ne fait pas attention a elle, la conseilla Malory. C'est une grincheuse de nature.

Hermione resta perplexe. Elle en était certaine, Judicaëlle avait une dent contre elle. « Foi de Gryffondor » pensa-t-elle, elle saurait de quoi il en retournait !

- Hermione, tu viens ? Les filles nous attendent dans la grande salle !

- Et Judicaëlle ? Demanda-t-elle par réflexe.

- Elle nous rejoindra en cours, lui répondit-elle en refermant la porte du dortoir derrière elles.

Hermione tiqua.

- Elle ne mange pas avec nous ?

Pour toute réponse, Malory haussa les épaules tout en s'engouffrant dans la salle commune où une ambiance festive régnait. Affalé dans l'un des deux canapés faisant face à la cheminé, Jeremiah Potter rigolait de concert avec deux adolescents. L'un d'eux, le seul encore débout, s'amusait avec un vif d'or d'entraînement. Le lançant en l'air pour le rattraper peu après. Hermione esquissa un sourire triste en l'apercevant, Harry faisait souvent la même chose…

- Hermione ! La héla soudain Jeremiah. Il venait à peine de se rendre compte de sa présence qu'il courait déjà en sa direction.

- Bonjour Jeremiah, l'accueilli cette dernière, un sourire chaleureux au bout des lèvres.

- McFadden, salua-t-il Malory solennellement.

- Potter. (puis se tournant vers Hermione) Tu viens ?

Mais cette dernière était déjà entraînée vers les canapés par un Jeremiah surexcité.

- Les gars, je vous présente Hermione !

Elle sourit timidement.

- Hermione, continua Jeremiah, je te présente Fuldrick Patterson et Teddy Knight, désignant à tour de rôle les deux garçons.

- Ted, rectifia le dernier. Ted Knight.

Jeremiah leva les yeux au ciel, tout sourire. Puis le blond, Fuldrick lui sembla-t-il, s'approcha d'elle la main tendue pour la saluer. Il émanait de son visage finement dessiné une sincérité et une gentillesse à toute épreuve. « Un peu comme Ginny.. » pensa-t-elle.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Hermione..?

- Granger. Hermione Granger.

- Tu es en quelle année ? demanda le brun, Ted, se remémora Hermione.

- En septième année.

- C'est super, on sera ensemble !

- Certainement…(Elle sourit) Je...

- En tout cas, la coupa Jeremiah, entourant ses épaules de son bras droit, chasse gardé les mecs !

Il leur fit un clin d'œil.

- Hey ! S'indigna Hermione en reculant d'un pas. Je ne suis pas ta propriété ! S'énerva-t-elle, les mains posés sur les hanches.

- Oh aller…

- Et bien Potter, intervint enfin Malory, on dirait que ça ne marche pas comme tu veux !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé McFadden ! S'emporta ce dernier, irrité par le sourire mesquin qu'elle arborait.

- Oh aller… l'imita-t-elle, joueuse.

- Tu…tu…satané..

- STOP ! Le coupa Hermione. Elle avança puis se mit entre les deux opposants avant de reprendre : Jeremiah, Je ne suis pas une poupée Barbie ! (il fronça les sourcils) Et quant à toi (elle pointa du doigt Malory), on va manger !

Elle attrapa le poignet de la brunette et l'entraîna à sa suite. Lorsqu'elles eurent passer le portrait, Hermione s'arrêta net puis soupira. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Malory, leur regard se croisèrent, et elle éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent, la brunette demanda :

- C'est quoi une poupée Barbie ?

Hermione retint un gloussement.

- C'est un jouet moldu.

Malory exprima un « AH! » silencieux.

- On vas manger ? Demanda Hermione. Son ventre fit un chant d'impatience. La jumelle sourit.

- Oui, puisque ton estomac quémande !

- Hey !

- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

Hermione rit pour toute réponse avant de se faire entraîner par son amie dans les long couloirs de l'école de magie. Quand elles entrèrent enfin dans la grande salle, il était déjà sept heures trente-cinq.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'écria Pétunia.

- Potter.. Marmonna Malory en s'asseyant à côté de cette dernière.

- Encore ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, remarqua Hermione en attrapant une tartine.

- Normal, ce n'est qu'un petit prétentieux aussi plaisant qu'un Ronflax à pointe cornue !

- Outch, ça fait mal sa ! Lança une voix à la cantonade.

Le groupe se retourna.

- McAlister, laisse donc trainer tes oreilles ailleurs pour voir si j'y suis ! Enchaîna Pétunia, revêche.

- Oh, Péty-jolie ! (il poussa un garçon pour s'asseoir a côté de cette dernière) Tu me fend le cœur !

Elle lui décocha un regard noir.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te lancerais un chauve-furie bien placé !

- Pétunia ! La réprimanda la préfète en chef, les lèvres pincées.

- Oui Péty-jolie, soit plus gentille avec ton prince charmant !

Hermione réprima un fou rire.

- Et arrête avec ce surnom déb…

Le garçon ne la laissa pas finir qu'il lui collait déjà un baiser volé sur la joue avant de partir en courant, un immense sourire dessiné sur le bout des lèvres.

- Arghhhh, ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui là ! Se plaignit-elle en essuyant largement sa joue du dos de sa main.

Le petit groupe rit à sa remarque. Son visage colérique était si rouge qu'il en devenait comique.

- Au faite, intervint pour la première fois la préfète en chef. (elle sortit un bout de papier plier en deux de la poche de son uniforme) L'emploi du temps. (elle le lui tendit) Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a confié se matin.

Hermione s'en saisit, la remerciant au passage.

- On commence par quoi aujourd'hui d'ailleurs ? Demanda Malory en baillant.

- Potion.

- Tu ne connait même pas ton emploi du temps ? S'invita Jeremiah.

Il venait à peine d'arriver, les cheveux aussi ébouriffés que ceux d'Harry, entouré de ses deux amis.

- C'est pathétique ! Crut-il bon de rajouter.

- Espèce de…

- Sa suffit maintenant ! S'interposa Minerva. Quand ce n'est pas l'une (elle pointa du doigt Pétunia), c'est l'autre !

Jeremiah pouffa en apercevant l 'expression penaude qu'arborait Malory.

- Quant à toi ! (elle se tourna ver Jeremiah) Si tu ne cesse pas expressément tes attaque incessantes envers Malory, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te mettre de longues heures de retenues.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, répondit-il plus sérieux.

- Elle est préfète en chef, la nargua Malory, ne l'oublie pas !

Il plissa les yeux puis reprit d'un ton taquin à l'intention de la préfète :

- Tu n'oserai pas !

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi, minauda Pétunia.

Le brun ne répondit rien, jaugeant la situation un court instant avant de partir boudeur, ses deux confrères sur les basques.

- Vous savez, amorça Hermione posément, on dit que la haine est la proche cousine de l'amour.

- Hein ? S'exclamèrent de concert Malory et Pétunia.

Minerva se frotta le front, désespérée, avant de bloquer net.

- On dirait que Jedusor essai de te trouer le crâne par la pensée.

Hermione se figea. Voilà que maintenant c'était son tour ! « Quelle poisse ! » pensa-t-elle. « et pourquoi lui ? Cet être immonde… »

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui à fait ? Demanda Pétunia en se retournant.

- R...rien !

- Ou dit peut-être ?

- Mais rien ! On ne s'est d'ailleurs jamais adressé la parole !

- Alors pourquoi te fixe-t-il d'un air si intéressé ?

- Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle, peut-être qu'il rêvasse tout simplement ?

Les filles s'esclaffèrent à cette réplique.

- Lui, rêvasser ?

- Ben…

- Arrête de manger des tartines le matin, la conseilla Pétunia. (assise à sa gauche, cette dernière lui prit la tartine des mains) C'est apparemment mauvais pour ta santé mentale !

- Ah, ah ! Très drôle ! Répondit Hermione sarcastiquement tout en ôtant la tartine des mains de la blondinette.

- Oh, allez !

- Attention, Mr égo surdimensionné marche dans notre direction ! Les prévint Minerva.

Hermione avala de travers sa salive.

- Hey, peut-être qu'il à des vues sur toi ! Proposa Pétunia, taquine.

Mais Hermione ne put soulever l'idiotie de sa remarque , qu'il était déjà là. Distant. Impassible Le regard froid. Seule sa généreuse apparence laissait transparaître une quelconque humanité.

- McGonagall, la salua-t-il.

« Bien entendu » pensa la brunette, « C'est une préfète en chef… Il ne se rabaisserait pas à moins »

- Jedusor.

Il ne porta pas plus attention à la réponse de la préfète qu'il s'adressait déjà à Hermione :

- Hermione granger, je présume.

Elle hocha la tête, anxieuse.

- Tom Jedusor, préfet en chef de Serpentard.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, le regard interrogateur. Il agissait comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu ni parlé auparavant. « Sal manipulateur ! » bouillonna intérieurement l'adolescente.

- Il y a des personnes importantes dans cette école qu'il ai bon de connaitre, continua-t-il, froid.

Elle fronça les yeux.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai cru bon de venir me présenter, termina-t-il.

« Et prétentieux avec ça ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle. Elle serra les points, son regard l'insupportait. Cette arrogance. Ce visage…

- Et bien tu as mal cru ! S'entendit-elle répondre sèchement.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la table des Gryffondor alors qu'Hermione commençait déjà à regretter sa réponse. Son visage grave ne présageait rien de bon.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu, continua-t-elle tout de même sur sa lancé. Elle retenait difficilement les tremblements de son corps. Elle ne devait pas flancher, pas maintenant ! Il serait bien trop content !

Puis se levant, elle ajouta :

- Vous venez les filles ? Le professeur de potion ne nous attendra pas !

Sans un regard pour lui, elle s'éloigna.


	11. Chapitre 10

Tu es complètement folle ! La moralisa Malory en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'arrêter dans son avancé. Il vas te le faire payer au centuple !  
>Hermione balaya sa remarque de la main, toutefois incertaine. Elle le savait, c'était une bourde phénoménal. Mais il avait été si imbu de sa personne que lui rabaisser son caquet lui avait semblé primordial.<br>- Moi je pense qu'elle à bien fait, lança Alice pour la première fois. Elle semblait plus assurée.  
>Hermione lui fit un sourire en guise de remerciements.<br>- Et en quoi avoir la perspective de se faire malmener par une bande de Serpentard imbu de leur personne tout au long de l'année est une bonne chose ? la questionna sa jumelle., les mains sur les hanches.  
>- Maman a raison, tu dramatise toujours tout !<br>Les adolescentes étouffèrent un rire commun.  
>- Qu'est-ce que maman viens faire là dedans ! S'emporta sa moitié, rouge de honte.<br>- Il y a que…  
>- Laisse tomber ! la coupa sa sœur. (elle jeta un coup d'œil irrité aux filles) On en reparlera ce soir.<br>Puis elle partie d'un pas rapide en direction des cachots.  
>- Mais…<br>Pétunia lui posa une main bienveillante sur l'épaule et dit :  
>- Tu sais bien comment elle est.<br>Elle hocha la tête, le regarde triste.  
>- On devrai peut-être se dépêcher, il est presque l'heure ! Intervint Hermione pour changer de sujet.<br>- Il n'est que huit heures. Les cours commencent à dix, on à la temps !  
>- Péty- Jolie ! La héla soudain McAlister, à l'autre bout du couloir. Attends-moi !<br>- Rectification, se corrigea-t-elle, on à plus le temps ! Et elle s'éloigna ensuite en courant sans même les attendre.  
>- Péty-Jolie ! Continua le brun malgré tout, dépassant le petit groupe en un clin d'œil puis tournant au bout du couloir.<br>Le silence se fit.  
>- C'est… c'était quoi…ça ? Demanda enfin Hermione en pointant son doigt en direction de l'endroit où ils avaient disparus.<br>- McAlister ? Proposa Minerva, exceptionnellement joueuse. Hermione s'en étonna d'ailleurs, son futur professeur semblait avoir un nombre incalculable de points communs avec elle.  
>- ça va faire deux ans maintenant qu'il lui court après, intervint Alice, plus sérieuse.<br>- Ah oui ?  
>Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.<br>- Elle n'y croit pas, lança Minerva, invitant ses deux amies à la suivre.  
>- Ne croit pas quoi ? S'enquit Hermione en suivant la marche.<br>- Elle ne pense pas qu'il soit sincère dans ses déclarations enflammées.  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Potter…  
>- Quoi ? Elle est amoureuse de Jeremiah ?<br>Alice réprima un sourire moqueur devant son expression éberluée.  
>- Non ! Réfuta Minerva, désespérée par sa déduction hâtive mais surtout ridicule.<br>- Quoi alors ?  
>Hermione préféra jouer l'idiote. La Miss je sais tout de mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vint-dix-huit devait se la jouer en sourdine et attendre son retour à la bonne époque pour se faire connaître, c'était décidé !<br>La préfète sembla s'agacer alors qu'elles descendaient les marches menant aux cachots.  
>- Il est exactement comme Potter, sa saute pourtant aux yeux !<br>Hermione haussa les épaules.  
>- Un joyeux luron, un dragueur sans vergogne, un petit..<br>- ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ! La coupa Hermione, rieuse. Tu ne le porte pas de ton cœur, c'est enregistré !  
>- Enre…quoi ? Demanda Alice, une lueur de curiosité au fond des yeux.<br>- C'est un terme moldu, lui expliqua la préfète en chef.  
>- Hum…<br>- Les jumelles ont grandit dans le monde sorcier, justifia-t-elle.  
>- J'en conclus donc que toi tu as grandit chez les moldu, objecta Hermione.<br>C'était plus fort que tout, son côté miss-je-sais-tout arrivait tout de même à se manifester un minimum.  
>- En quelque sorte, laissa en suspend la préfète.<br>Hermione la scruta d'un air interrogateur, la poussant à poursuivre. Mais la réponse allait attendre, elles venaient d'arriver devant la salle de potion où entraient des Serpentard.  
>« Serpentard ? » bloqua Hermione. Elles avaient cours avec les Serpentard ? Sa gorge se serra. Sa sentence allait arriver bien plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait.<br>- Tu es toute blanche, remarqua Alice, inquiète.  
>- Il fallait s'y attendre, lança énigmatiquement Minerva en entrant dans la salle.<br>Alice lança quant à elle un dernier regard inquiet à Hermione puis en fit de même. Le cours allait commencer.  
>Lorsqu'Hermione entra à son tour après un bref frisson, elle trouva chaque objet à sa place au millimètre prêt. Chaque bureau, chaudron, fiole, tout lui sembla identique à son époque. La seule différence qu'elle annota fut l'apparente jeunesse du professeur Slughorn. Toute rides disparues, il s'émanait de lui un charme providentiel. De même que sa cape verte agrémenté de sa chevelure brune proprement coiffée l'en confirmait. Ces détails changeant ne l'étonnèrent pas, Harry lui ayant raconter ce qu'il avait aperçu dans le souvenir de ce dernier.<br>- Miss ? La questionna le professeur Slughorn.  
>Il l'avait enfin remarqué.<br>- Granger. Hermione Granger, professeur.  
>- Bien ! Répondit-il tout sourire. Puisqu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule place, je vous prierai donc, Miss Granger, de vous asseoir au premier rang aux côtés de Mr Jedusor.<br>Hermione retint son souffle à l'entente du nom maudit. «Tout mais pas sa ! » pensa-t-elle, horrifiée. Tremblante, elle se tourna vers les deux premiers bureaux de la rangée de gauche. Son regard se planta malencontreusement dans celui du monstre d'arrogance. Une leur terrifiante les traversa. Hermione s'en raidit d'avantage. « qu'ai-je fait par merlin pour mériter sa ? » se plaignit-elle intérieurement.  
>- Et bien miss Granger, l'interpela le professeur de potion. Qu'attendez-vous pour rejoindre votre place ?<br>- C'est que…  
>- Allons, dépêchez-vous ! Monsieur Jedusor n'à jamais manger qui que ce soit !<br>Hermione trouva la blague de mauvais goût et non-avenue. « Manger personne, mais tuer… » pensa-t-elle, morose.  
>C'est donc résignée qu'elle s'avança jusqu'à sa place sous les regards curieux. Sans regard pour son « voisin » de table, elle déposa ses livres en silence, s'assit et reporta son attention sur le tableau où se promenait seule une craie.<br>- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la potion Felix Felicis. (une salve d'exclamation se fit entendre) Allons, Allons, cessez ces bavardages !  
>Les élèves se turent alors que le professeur de potion passait au crible le moindre visage de ses élèves.<br>- Bien, reprit-il, que pouvez-vous me dire sur cette potion ?  
>Quelques mains se levèrent. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, le maitre de potion fit son choix :<br>- Oui, Tom ?  
>Hermione serra les poings. Son côté miss-je sais-tout ne rêvais que d'une seule chose, affronter cet arrogant manipulateur qui lui servait désormais de voisin de table pour avoir le plaisir de lui rabaisser son caquet. Mais son côté raisonnable et auto-protecteur lui dictait de rester dans l'ombre, bien sagement, dans le seul espoir de passer inaperçu. Fort heureusement pour elle, ce dernier avait gagné la bataille qui avait fait rage en elle. La prudence était de mise, voilà tout ce qui comptait.<br>- Felix Felicis ou chance liquide, commença-t-il d'un ton neutre, est une potion complexe qui procure une chance extraordinaire. D'une couleur d'or fondu, une foi assimilée, elle provoque une sensation enivrante qui laisse entrevoir d'infinies possibilités devant soi. Cependant, si l'on en abuse, elle provoque des étourdissements, une tendance à l'imprudence et un excès de confiance en soi qui peut se révéler dangereux. Elle peut être également toxique en grandes quantités.  
>- Excellent Tom ! Se ravit le professeur Slughorn. Dix points pour Serpentard !<br>Le concerné resta de marbre comme si étaler sa science était d'une banalité ennuyeuse.  
>- Voyez miss Granger, l'interpella en conséquence l'enseignant, prenez exemple sur notre cher Tom !<br>- Je n'en ai aucunement besoin, professeur, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer. (elle se flagella mentalement - prudence - prudence !) Enfin, je…je me…débrouille…  
>- Fort bien ! Nous pourrons donc juger de vos talents à la fin du cours !<br>Hermione resta muette, préférant ne pas attirer plus l'attention.  
>- Maintenant, continua-t-il, ouvrez vos livres à la page deux-cent-soixante-quatre !<br>Seul le bruit des feuilles se frottant les unes aux autres raisonna en bruit de fond.  
>- Vous avez deux heures !<br>En bonne élève, Hermione lut la liste d'ingrédients d'une traite. Puis se souvenant de son rôle à tenir, elle la relut trois fois de suite, faisant fi du regard pénétrant que lui jetait son voisin de table. « je suis maudite » pensa-t-elle.  
>- Quelque chose ne va pas Tom ? L'interrompit le professeur Slughorn dans son analyse.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Vous semblez songeur.<br>Hermione se leva pour échapper à la conversation, elle lui donnait envie de vomir. « Pourquoi cet être infâme aurai-t-il des états d'âme ? ! » pensa-t-elle, le visage sombre. Elle s'approcha de l'étagère où reposaient les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion.  
>- Miss Granger vous troublerait-elle ? Ajouta le maitre de potion, taquin.<br>Un « cling » retentit à sa phrase, attirant l'attention de la classe entière.  
>- Ex..excusez-moi…<br>Hermione avait lâché une fiole à son entente. « Par merlin, le monde est contre moi » pensa-t-elle en se baissant pour la ramasser.  
>- Ce choses futiles ne m'intéresse pas, répondit soudainement la voix chantante mais froide de Jedusor.<br>Le professeur Slughorn ne répondit rien, préférant fureter entre les tables pour surveiller l'avancé des potions. Jedusor, quant à lui, se leva calmement puis se dirigea vers l'étagère. Lorsqu'il croisa Hermione en chemin, il murmura :  
>- Et encore moins avec des idiotes.<br>Elle détourna le regard. « calme toi» pensa-t-elle, les poings serrés. La jointure de ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. « Ne pas attirer l'attention.. ». Elle respira une large goulée d'air pour se calmer, puis se mit au travail comme si de rien n'était. Le visage concentrée, elle balaya tout d'abord la page du livre où s'affichait la liste des ingrédients du doigt, frottant légèrement sa peau contre son papier jaunies. Lorsqu'elle eut vérifié qu'elle était en possession de chacun des ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du breuvage, elle l'en ôta et s'attacha vulgairement ses cheveux avec un vieil élastique pour ne pas être gênée lors de la décoction. Une fois prête, elle s'attela enfin à la tâche. Elle déposa tout d'abord quatre feuilles de Sepp. Puis un doigt de mornille à poils gris et neufs gouttes de morve de troll des montages. Elle tourna le tout trois fois dans le sens des éguuilles d'une montre après avoir patienté cinq minutes, et ajouta un crin de licorne et six pétales de vézurille bleu. Elle tourna cette fois-ci le tout une fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et versa une fiole entière de versatil parsemento ayant fermenté pendant quatre jours dans le noir complet. Elle tourna vingt fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre et inséra une demi plume de phénix de Transylvanie. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le haut de son front. Un faramineux mal de crâne commençait mystérieusement à poindre dans sa tempe temporale. Puis le visage d'Harry apparut devant ses yeux. « Harry ? » se demanda-t-elle. Son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle eut jeté un coup d'œil noir à son voisin de table. Le lâche, malgré son indifférence évidente à continuer sa potion comme si de rien était, essayait de s'insinuer dans sa tête ! Rageuse, elle imagina un mur en acier infranchissable aussi épais que large. étrangement, la pression sur son crâne se stoppa net. « Peut-être n'est-il pas si bon que ça » pensa Hermione en regardant à la dérobé l'adolescent. Ses mâchoires semblaient contractées par la fureur. Hermione fut enchantée de cette vision. Elle avait gagnée cette bataille, mais elle le pressentait, la guerre allait être longue. Très longue !


	12. Chapitre 11

- Alors, ce cours de potion ? Demanda Judicaëlle, malicieuse.

Le groupe d'amies venait à peine de sortir des cachots. Hermione plissa les yeux. Judicaëlle ne l'avait presque pas quitté des yeux durant les deux heures. Elle s'était d'ailleurs délecté du « remballage » dont elle avait été le sujet. Puis de son comportement bizarre lorsqu'elle fut prise d'un mal de tête fulgurant ou plus précisément lorsque son voisin de table avait essayer d'entrer mentalement dans sa tête.

- Pas trop mal, mentit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

- C'est vrai que Slughorn à semblé satisfait de ta potion, remarqua naïvement Minerva.

Judicaëlle eut une moue de mépris mais ne dit rien.

- On va en quoi maintenant ? Demanda Malory, remise d'aplomb.

- Métamorphose.

- Avec les Serpentard, précisa Judicaëlle, un sourire mauvais. Elle avait remarqué le malaise que ressentait Hermione en présence de Jedusor.

Cette dernière réprima un frisson. Devrait-elle encore s'asseoir aux côtés de Jedusor pour faute de place ? Si tel était le cas, elle ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme !

- J'ai faim ! Se plaignit Pétunia.

La préfète en chef roula des yeux tandis que les autres rires de bon cœur.

- Tu es un estomac sur patte ! Se moqua gentiment Malory.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'indigna faussement la concerné.

- Tu as toujours faim ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison !

Hermione rit.

- Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais vraiment à tout ça !

- Si c'est le cas, que fait tu à Gryffondor ? S'enquit la rousse. Le choixpeau à certainement dû faire une erreur !

- Jude !

- Quoi ? J'ai pas raison ?

- Le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais, rétorqua sèchement la préfète.

Hermione soupira et prit la rousse entre deux yeux :

- Est-ce que tu as un problème ?

Judicaëlle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, ses yeux d'un vert émeraude transperçant Hermione par leur haine apparente. Sa peau blanche presque maladive intensifia l'impression lorsqu'elle haussa les sourcils, signifiant son incompréhension.

- Tu m'attaque sans arrêt depuis que je suis arrivée !

- Laisse tomber Hermione, c'est son caractère voilà tout !

- Non, il y autre chose, et je veux savoir quoi ! S'emporta-t-elle, attirant l'attention de plusieurs élèves.

Judicaëlle renifla dédaigneusement.

- Tu veux savoir, hein ?

Hermione hocha la tête, imperturbable.

- Et bien je vais te le dire, continua la rousse, tu m'agace ! Toi et toute ta fausse sympathie, vous m'exaspérez !

- C'est ridicule ! Rétorqua Hermione. Tu n'es qu'une gamine pourrie gâtée jalouse comme ces satanés lutins de Cornouaille !

Judicaëlle s'offusqua et sortit sa baguette, la pointant en direction d'Hermione. La foule qui s'était formé autour du petit groupe peu de temps auparavant s'intensifia. Le bruit les attiraient comme des petits pains.

- Je ne permettrais jamais qu'une moins que rien dans ton genre insulte une personne de mon rang !

- Judicaëlle !

- Laisse la continuer Minerva, objecta Hermione. Laisse la révéler son vrai visage !

Elle dégaina sa baguette à son tour.

- Parce que tu joue un rôle, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-elle à l'intention de la rousse.

- Tait-toi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle la mâchoire crispé. Tu ne sait rien !

- Ce que je sais me suffit amplement ! Répondit Hermione hors d'elle alors que son élastique éclatait, laissant tomber une horde de cheveux châtains sur ses épaules. Tu manipule ton petit monde comme s'il…

- Expelliarmus ! Coupa la rousse en traitre.

Hermione l'évita de justesse, remerciant ses réflexes de combat. Mais un Serdaigle moins chanceux se le prit de plein fouet. Il vola sur plusieurs mètres pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol, inerte.

- Judicaëlle, arrête ! L'implora Malory, paniquée.

- Petrificus totalus ! Continua celle-ci à l'intention d'Hermione sans plus porter d'attention à son amie.

- Protego !

Le regard de la rousse devint encore plus hargneux.

- Judi…

- Stupéfix lança-t-elle à l'encontre de son amie. L'entendre gindre la gênait sembla-t-il à Hermione. Sectusempra ! Continua-t-elle, folle de rage.

La foule exprima un cri d'horreur mais Hermione le para d'un simple sort de protection informulé. « il est temps » pensa-t-elle. Judicaëlle était dangereuse. Incontrôlable. Hermione devait y remédier et ce, quitte à flamber sa couverture !

C'est pourquoi elle prit une brève bouffé d'air puis lança :

- Silencio ! Locomotor mortis ! (Judicaëlle tomba sur le sol à ce deuxième sortilège) Incarcerem !

Tout n'avait été que rapidité et stratégie. Le sortilège de mutisme accompagné de celui de bloque-jambes l'avait rendu inefficace. Mais pour plus de sécurité, Hermione avait continué par le sortilège d'emprisonnement avec des cordages.

- Enervatum, ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre de Malory encore stupéfixé.

Cette dernière reprit vie à la suite du sortilège, toute chamboulée.

- Je… bafouilla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Merci, la gratifia sa jumelle à sa place.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête et traversa la foule sans un mot. Le silence était d'ordre et ce n'était pas elle qui allait en briser le flot. Pas avec cette honte qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Sans un regard en arrière, elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée de la majestueuse école de sorcellerie puis sortit dans le parc. Elle avait besoin d'un bol d'air frais. Elle avait besoin d'espace. Et quelle mouche l'avait dont piqué ? Elle avait pourtant remarqué cette différence chez Judicaëlle. Ce côté Serpentard de ça personnalité. Alors pourquoi diable l'avait-elle asticoter jusqu'au point de non-retour ?

« Cet espace temps me rend complètement dingue ! » s'épancha-t-elle mentalement en s'asseyant au bord du lac noir. Le vent jouait de sa mélodie transparente le long de ses belles boucles lorsqu'une larme pointa le bout de son nez le long de sa joue jusqu'à l'extrémité de son menton.

- Idiote ! Se blâma-t-elle, ses mains entourant sa tête.

- En quoi sauver la vie de vos camarades peut faire de vous une idiote ?

Hermione sursauta.

- Oh, professeur Dumbledore…

Il la houspilla d'un bref regard de réprimande.

- Mon…mon oncle… se reprit-elle. Je…(elle baissa la tête) tout est de ma faute…

- Allons, ma chère, ne vous imputez pas un tel fardeau, la tranquillisa le mage, une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Hermione se leva pour lui faire face, chamboulée.

- Je… je le…je le savais ! Je le savais !

- Que saviez-vous donc ?

- Je le…je le savais que quelque chose clochait avec elle et je…je n'ai rien fait à par la pousser à bout ! (elle recouvrit son visage de ses mains) Tout est ma faute….

- Il y ai des choses que l'on ne peux changer, répondit-il énigmatiquement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Certaines choses doivent irrémédiablement arriver. C'est…(il laissa un instant sa phrase en suspend) peut-on dire, notre destiné.

- La destiné n'existe pas, professeur, répondit Hermione le regard dans le vague. Où si tel était le cas, elle serait bien cruelle…

- Ne croyez-vous pas que votre arrivée ici soit le fait de la destiné ? Ajouta le mage en faisant fi de la remarque de la Gryffondor.

Hermione se retourna pour faire face une fois encore à son « oncle ». Elle le scruta en silence, s'attardant un instant sur les contours en or de la monture de ses lunettes pour se faufiler jusqu'au pli de sa robe exceptionnellement violette.

- Mon arrivé ici…je… à cause d'une prophétie.

- Et que sont les prophéties, miss Granger ? D'où viennent-elles ?

- Je…

- Réfléchissez à cela. (Il s'éloigna de quelques pas puis suspendit sa marche avant d'ajouter :) Le savoir pourrait vous ouvrir plus de portes que vous ne le croyez. (il reprit son avancée) Beaucoup plus.


	13. Chapitre 12

Lorsque Hermione fit réapparition, il faisait déjà nuit depuis plusieurs heures. Le froid avait presque congelé ses membres un à un et rendu son originelle apparence à ses cheveux broussailleux.

- Hermione ! S'exclama Malory en lui sautant dans les bras tandis que cette dernière faisait son entrée dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Mais tu es gelée !

Hermione resta de marbre. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à tergiverser.

- Viens, (la brunette l'attira vers l'âtre) il faut te réchauffer !

Hermione la suivit comme un pantin désarticulé jusqu'à la jonction des canapés où l'attendaient silencieusement ses amies, puis prit place. Elle avait d'ailleurs noté à la seconde près, l'absence de Judicaëlle.

- Tu as raté le diner, dit simplement la préfète en chef pour engager la conversation.

Hermione ôta ses yeux de l'envoutante lueur que dégageait le feu pour les plonger dans ceux de son amie.

- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, l'informa-t-elle avant de détourner une seconde fois son attention sur le feu crépitant. Ses yeux chocolatés semblaient se perdre dans le néant des flammes magiquement ravivés.

- Je ne remercierai jamais assez, lança subitement Malory.

Hermione n'eut aucune réaction.

- Enfin, reprit sa jumelle, NOUS ne te remercierons jamais assez.

La nouvelle élue ne bougea toujours pas.

- Hermione ! S'agaça Pétunia. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Cette dernière remarque fut l'élément qui la raviva.

- C'est ma faute… murmura-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux.

Les adolescentes froncèrent les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute, Hermione ? Demanda Malory en lui caressant les cheveux.

La dénommée releva la tête, le visage larmoyant.

- Je…je suis…je suis dé..so..lé, marmonna-t-elle en sanglot.

Malory s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras mais elle se déroba au dernier moment.

- Je…C'est…c'est ma faute si tu as été stupéfixé…

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Trancha sèchement Minerva.

- Oui, pourquoi tu dit ça ?

- Je…je l'ai cherché et…

- Tu sais, la coupa Malory, Judicaëlle à toujours été extrémiste.

- Et puis on s'attendaient à ce qu'elle pette un câble d'un moment à l'autre, plaisanta Pétunia.

Hermione lui fit une pâle risette ponctuée de reniflements. Les larmes avaient cessés de couler.

- C'est un trait de famille…

- Minerva !

Cette dernière lui lança un regard innocent qui fit rire Malory.

- Comme l'arrogance, ajouta Alice.

Les adolescentes se sourirent. Judicaëlle ne faisait donc pas l'unanimité ! Mais pourquoi donc la côtoyer si chacune d'entre-elles ne lui portait pas grande estime ? Le tout semblait être une énigme qu'Hermione se jurait promptement de mettre au clair !

- Ma noble famille compte trente et unes générations dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor ! L'imita grossièrement Pétunia. (elle emprunta un plaide qu'elle mit sur ses épaules et grimpa sur la table basse) Nous sommes d'ailleurs considérés pour ce fait comme les descendants officieux de cet illustre mage ! Reprit-elle théâtralement.

Les adolescentes rirent de bon cœur.

- Allons mesdemoiselles, raisonna soudainement une voix. (les quatre filles se retournèrent, prisent sur le fait) On fait la fête sans moi ? (il s'approcha).

Malory se rembruni instantanément et répondit :

- Ouvre les yeux Potter (elle cracha presque son nom) et débouche tes oreilles, tu voit bien qu..

- Tututut ! La coupa Jeremiah. (il remua son index de gauche à droite) Tu ne me fera pas renoncer à ma bonne humeur !

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et ajouta :

- Dommage… (elle se leva pour lui faire face, provocante) J'aurais tellement aimer te voir te morfondre ! (elle s'éloigna en direction des escaliers et se retourna avant de monter) Mais ce n'est que partie remise !

Jeremiah bouillait de l'intérieur. Son visage était passé de pâle à rouge tomate en à peine quelques secondes. Un record soit-dit en passant.

- Jeremiah ?

Un bruit de tissu se frottant se fit entendre.

- Calme-toi Jemi, calme toi … murmurait-il inlassablement. Comme un idiot.

- Jeremiah, réitéra Hermione devant lui, est-ce que ça va ?

Ce dernier sortit de sa torpeur et la fixa.

- Mieux que toi on dirait, laissa-t-il échapper , l'air soucieux.

Hermione avait un air déguenillé. Ses long cheveux broussailleux semblaient avoir vécu la seconde guerre mondiale. D'ailleurs, cette dernière faisait encore rage. Ses yeux quant à eux, étaient rouges et gonflés. Les larmes avaient laissé des traces immanquables sur ses joues duveteuses. Des plaques rouges s'étaient installées sur ses dernières, laissant entrevoir à quiconque la regardant, qu'elle avait passé un sal quart d'heure.

- ça va beaucoup mieux grâce aux filles, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire franc.

Les paroles de ses amies lui avait ouvert les yeux et dans un même temps conforté dans sa première idée lors de son arrivée : Judicaëlle était dérangée. Et sa présence n'avait été que le cou de pousse qui avait fait sortir le loup de sa tanière.

- Tu m'en voir ravit, ajouta le brun. Sur ce, (il fit une révérence comme s'il portait à bout de bras un chapeau haut de forme) les gars m'attendent dans notre dortoir ! (puis partit)

-Ah ce qu'ils peuvent être agaçant ses deux là ! Soupira pétunia en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil.

Hermione se retourna, pleine d'incompréhension lorsque Minerva reprit :

- tu peux parler !

- Quoi ? Rétorqua la dénommée.

Hermione rit discrètement face au visage emplit d'incrédulité de son amie.

- Elle à raison « péty-chérie » ! Se moqua sa jumelle.

- Ne m'appelle pas péty-chérie ! Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine volumineuse.

- P E T Y - C H E R Y, répéta la préfète, mielleuse.

Pétunia se leva subitement du fauteuil, rageuse.

- Rahhh ! Fulmina-t-elle. Vous n'êtes que des… Grrr

Puis elle s'éloigna vers le dortoir des filles de septième année en marmonnant des remontrances plus ou moins cinglantes à l'encontre de ses amies.

- Elle craquera.

- Qui ? Demanda enfin Hermione.

- Ma sœur, répondit la jumelle.

Hermione la regarda, ne comprenant pas. Minerva leva les yeux au ciel à sa vu et expliqua :

- Nous pensons qu'elle finira avec McAllister.

Hermione les étudia puis reprit :

- Vous êtes certaines qu'on parle de la même Pétunia ?

- Mais oui ! S'agaça la préfète.

- Comme tu l'a dit, la haine est cousine de l'amour… lança Alice énigmatiquement.

- On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve.. Ajouta Minerva.

Hermione s'enferma s'en ses pensées. L'avenir était-il lié au destin, comme le prétendait le professeur Dumbledore ? Rien n'était moins sur. Du moins, des évènements incontrôlables allaient le lui prouver.

Le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez lorsqu'Hermione fit surface d'entre les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Les yeux cernés de noir, elle se leva en silence et contourna le lit de Judicaëlle sur la pointe des pieds pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, elle soupira lourdement, les yeux clos. Elle avait encore cauchemardé. Se passant les mains sur le visage comme pour effacer les traces de la nuit, elle rouvrit les yeux puis prit une douche dans un silence presque mortuaire. L'écoulement de l'eau chaude sur sa peau marmoréenne lui fit un bien fou. Elle faisait effet de chiffon, comme lorsque l'on efface une ardoise pour recommencer à zéro.


	14. Chapitre 13

Le soleil commençait à montrer le bout de son nez lorsqu'Hermione fit surface d'entre les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Les yeux cernés de noir, elle se leva en silence et contourna le lit de Judicaëlle sur la pointe des pieds pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, elle soupira lourdement, les yeux clos. Elle avait encore cauchemardé. Se passant les mains sur le visage comme pour effacer les traces de la nuit, elle rouvrit les yeux puis prit une douche dans un silence presque mortuaire. L'écoulement de l'eau chaude sur sa peau marmoréenne lui fit un bien fou. Elle faisait effet de chiffon, comme lorsque l'on efface une ardoise pour recommencer à zéro. Le rituel matinal dura dix longues minutes pendant lesquelles Hermione se permit de laisser échapper quelques larmes. Elle s'était juré de ne plus pleurer la vieille au soir, du moins, en présence d'une tierce personne.

- Hey, la bouclée ! La héla une voix grinçante de l'autre côté de la porte.

Hermione soupira, son séjour à cette époque allait être long, si elle devait se coltiner miss hystérique en permanence. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, elle s'entoura d'une longue serviette de toilette bordeaux, sortit de la douche marbrée de blanc cassé puis s'essuya le corps avant de s'affubler de son uniforme Gryffondorien.

- Ouvre la porte ! Geignit la voix tout en tambourinant tambour battant contre la porte. Petite…

- Tu peux bien patienter cinq minutes, l'interrompit une voix agacé.

Au même moment, Hermione ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Judicaëlle.

Les lèvres pincées, cette dernière l'apostropha :

- Et bien, il était temps !

Elle bouscula Hermione puis claqua la porte dans un fracas assourdissant.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on s'habitue à cette bonne humeur matinale ! Lança Malory à la cantonade.

La brunette haussa ses épaules et déposa son pyjama sur son lit après un sourire narquois.

- C'est pas grave, lui répondit-elle, j'ai l'habitude.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta la jumelle.

- Il y avait un garçon du même genre dans ma précédente école (sa référence indirect au fils Malfoy la rendit quelque peu mélancolique), arrogant, hautain, méprisant..

- Une Judicaëlle en puissance ! Se moqua Pétunia qui venait de se lever.

- Wow, jolie chemise de nuit ! Railla Hermione. La main devant la bouche, elle retenait tant bien que mal un éclat de rire que Malory quant à elle ne put réprimer.

- Ben quoi ? (l'adolescente passa au crible sa chemise de nuit) qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- C'est que…(des larmes recouvrait la majeur partie du visage de la jumelle) tu voit…(elle se racla la gorge, essayant tant bien que mal de récupérer sa prestance) le rose ta va à ravir…

- Mais les petits cœurs…

- Arrêtez, (son visage vira au rouge) c'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a offerte ! S'exclama-t-elle, boudeuse.

Sa réplique accentua le fou-rire de Malory, entrainant Hermione à son tour. Les deux adolescentes se plièrent en deux entourant leur ventre de leur bras, pour très vite s'effondrer sur le lit d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bouccan ? S'indigna la préfète en chef. Elle venait à peine d'entrer dans la chambre, attiré par le bruit, qu'elle se prit un oreiller en plein visage.

- Qui ? Hurla-t-elle la bouche grande ouverte. Qui a fait ça ? Ses yeux se dirigèrent automatiquement sur Pétunia. Cette dernière tripotait sa chemise de nuit du bout des doigts, arborant dans ce même temps une expression angélique des plus farfelue.

- Toi ! (la préfète pointa rageusement du doigt son amie)

- Minerva, voyons ! Essaya de la tempérer la blondinette. Tu sait bien que je ne ferait jamais ça !

La préfète ne répondit rien, la jaugeant du regard avant de dévier sur les deux autres encore écroulés de rire.

- Et sa vous fait rire ?

Les deux adolescentes cessèrent de rire puis se scrutèrent quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête en un même mouvement et d'empoigner des oreillers pour les lancer sur la préfète. Une gigantesque bataille d'oreillers s'ensuivit, amenant ses cris de joies et parfois de frustration lorsque l'une d'entre elles ratait son tir. Le dortoir des filles de septièmes années fut d'ailleurs transformé en un vrai champ de bataille. Des plumes étaient disséminés de ça et là, jonchant le parquet en bois de la pièce jusque dans ses moindres recoins. Leurs cris s'étendirent jusqu'à l'orée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Quelques élèves assit près du feu crépitant de la cheminé de cette dernière s'en étonnèrent quelques instants puis se lassèrent très vite d'écouter un chahut indéchiffrable.

- Par Godric le sage, mon aïeul ! S'exclama soudain la voix de Judicaëlle.

Un silence pesant accueillit ses paroles, l'humeur chaleureuse s'était évaporée en une fraction de seconde de par son intervention méprisante.

- Arrête un peu avec ton soit disant « aïeul », lança Pétunia en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

La rousse jeta un regard noir à son amie ou peut-être ex-amie, elle n'en était pas encore certaine. Cependant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rétorquer d'un ton antipathique :

- Où as-tu été chercher cette vieille fripe ? (elle la jaugea de haut en bas, un air suffisant accroché à son visage) Même un elfe de maison serait plus présentable que toi !

Le rouge monta aux joues de la blondinette. Cette garce allait trop loin ! C'est pourquoi elle s'avança vers elle, une colère ardente dépeinte sur ses traits tirés.

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Et encore moins cette manière !

Un sourire mesquin orna les lèvres de la rousse.

- Croit-tu que je vais t'obéir ?

Pétunia se rapprocha dangereusement de son opposante.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt sinon..

- Sinon quoi ? (elle dépassa la jeune fille par sa gauche sans plus lui prêter d'attention et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir avant de s'arrêter) Sinon tu me frappera ? (elle rit de sa propre remarque) Tu ne t'abaisserait tout de même pas aux manières sauvages de ses vulgaires moldu ?

- Moldu que tu idolâtraient presque ! Cracha-t-elle.

Judicaëlle mima un air de dégoût puis tourna la poignée du dortoir , l'ouvrit et ajouta avant de s'effacer dans les méandres de l'escalier en colimaçon :

- Quant à ta magie, je ne vois même pas l'utilité de la citer tellement elle me parait inexistante !

Lorsque la porte en bois du dortoir claqua à sa suite, un cri de haine retentit dans tout le dortoir. Hermione, Minerva et Malory s'efforcèrent alors de retenir la blondinette par les bras.

- Je vais lui arracher les yeux ! Hurla-t-elle hors d'elle.

Les bras tendus vers l'avant, elle se débattait avec frénésie.

- Péty, calme-toi ! Lui conseilla Malory, rongée par l'inquiétude.

- Je vais lui faire ravaler sa fierté mal placée ! Continua-t-elle dans son monologue rageur sans porter plus attention aux propos de son amie.

- Calme-toi ! Lui ordonna la préfète.

Les trois paires de bras de ses amies la retinrent toujours lorsqu'Hermione, agacée, cria :

- PETUNIA ! Sa suffit maintenant !

Le corps de son amie se figea. Hermione l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, aussi compatissante qu'elle le put et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

- Ne t'en fait pas, la roue tourne.

La blondinette lui jeta un regard incompréhensible.

- C'est une expression moldu, expliqua Hermione devant l'air dubitatif de son amie.

- Ah ces moldu ! Lança Malory pour détendre l'atmosphère. Toujours aussi abracadabrant !

Sa remarque arracha un léger sourire à la blondinette.

- Bien, reprit la préfète, allons manger !

Les adolescentes se jetèrent un coup d'œil commun, leur ami passait toujours autant du coq-à-l'âne !

- Elles sont encore en pyjama, cru bon de faire remarquer Hermione en désignant les deux lève tard.

- Toujours les même ! Soupira la préfète, l'air lasse.

- Oh arrête un peu Mina, tu n'est pas la première non plus le samedi !

Cette dernière arbora une attitude faussement outré.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de la semaine !

- C'est tout comme ! Ajouta Pétunia, les joues redevenue aussi rougeoyantes qu'à son habitude.

- Ce n'est pas si grave que cela, non ? S'enquit précautionneusement Hermione. Ce n'est que le samedi !

Ses deux amies parurent choquées de sa remarque tandis que la préfète en chef levait les yeux au ciel, agacée par tant de manières.

- C'est Samedi voyons !

- Oui !

- Et alors ? Demanda la brunette assise sur la bordure de son lit.

- Quel jour croit-tu que les sorties à Pré-au-lard se fassent ?

- Le samedi ?

- Exact ! Approuva la jumelle.

- Ce qui signifie se lever tôt..

- Se préparer tôt ! Enchérit Malory.

- Déjeuner tôt !

- Et partir tôt !

Hermione resta perplexe devant tant d'excitation pour une simple sortie.

- Le tout pour pouvoir passer au minimum une heure dans chaque boutique ! Conclu Pétunia, les yeux brillants de malice.

- Une heure ? Laissa échapper l'élue.

- Il nous faut le temps nécessaire pour choisir habits, bonbons, maquillage, produits de soin de beauté, chaussures, bijoux, catalogues hebdo sorcières, coiffeur branché..

- Nous irons d'ailleurs en P-R-I-O-R-I-T-E chez Vandergrass ! La coupa la jumelle.

- Encore ? S'exclama la préfète, dépitée. Vous y êtes déjà aller la semaine dernière !

- Ce n'est pas pour nous ! S'offusquèrent les deux adolescentes d'une même voix.

Minerva haussa une sourcil interrogatif lorsque Pétunia s'avança sournoisement vers Hermione. Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule avant de s'asseoir et reprit sombrement :

- Hermione, les temps son graves…

Cette dernière retint son souffle tandis que son amie plongeait la main dans sa touffe de cheveux pour en ressortir une mèche en main.

- Depuis quand n'est-tu pas passé sous les mains extraordinairement habiles d'un coiffeur ?

Hermione se sentit soulagée. Alors, ce n'était que ça ? Elle rit .

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! La coupa son amie. As-tu vu l'état piteux dans lequel ils sont ?

- Et ta peau ! Renchérit la seconde. As-tu ne serrait-ce qu'une seule fois dans ta vie utilisé des produit de beauté ?

- Ta peau souffre Hermione ! Dramatisa le première. Elle souffre en silence !

- Je crois que je commencerais à paniquer si ma peau se mettait à parler ! Se moqua-t-elle

La préfète pouffa à sa remarque.

- Je ne ferait pas la fière à ta place M-I-N-A… articula-t-elle, mielleuse.

- Nous t'avons à l'œil ! Ajouta Malory.

Hermione rit à son tour, arrachant dans un même temps des moues contrariées à ses amies.

- Si vous n'existiez pas, il faudrait vous inventer ! Se justifia-t-elle, hilare.

Les deux adolescentes sourirent au compliment, le rouge au joues.

- Et si vous alliez vous préparer ? En profita pour les rabrouer Minerva, sèchement. Cette dernière semblait encore vexée par les propos de ses deux camarades.

- Nous n'avons pas que cela à faire que de vous attendre ! Ajouta-t-elle.

- C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas ! Souffla Malory d'une manière enfantine.

Elle s'éloigna sur ces dernières paroles, son uniforme en main et son amie sur les talons, après avoir tiré la langue à la préfète.

- Si infantile ! Murmura celle-ci.

- Qu'est-ce qui est infantile ? S'enquit une voit fluette ?

Hermione et Minerva se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour se retrouver face à Alice.

- Tu as déjà manger ? Demanda la préfète, passant outre la question.

- Oui, répondit-elle en s'approchant des deux compères. J'ai déjeuner avec Jeremiah et sa bande comme vous n'arriviez pas.

- A qui la faute ! Pesta Minerva.

Alice soupira. Chaque jour était identique à la vieille. Sa sœur et son amie ne se levait que très tard pour s'habiller et déjeuner, puis venais ensuite la course contre la montre pour déjeuner et aller en cours. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce rythme et s'en lassait.

- Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-elle après s'être souvenue de e que lui avait rapporté les garçons.

- Comment sait-tu qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'enquit Hermione, étonnée.

- Jeremiah..

- Oh…

- Alors ?

- Il semblerait que nous ne soyons plus amies avec Judicaëlle, lança la préfète d'un air pincé.

Hermione se sentit soudain coupable.

- L'a-t-on jamais été ? S'enquit la jumelle, déçue.

- je ne sais pas, avoua sa camarade.

Un silence pensant s'installa l'espace de quelques minutes, ne laissant qu'entrevoir les rires communs des deux amies toutes deux affairées dans la salle de bain.

- Je suis désolée, laissa échapper Hermione à voix basse.

- ça n'est pas ta faute, lui répondit Minerva, notre amitié avec elle n'a toujours tenue qu'à un fil.

- De qui vous parlez ? S'enquit Malory, fin prête, sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain.

- A ton avis ?

- Ah.. (un mince filet tristesse passa sur son visage puis elle se reprit) Et si on allait manger ?

- Avec joie ! Répondirent-elle en cœur.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que le groupe s'éloigna en direction de la grande salle.


	15. Chapitre 14

- Par quoi commence-t-on ? Demanda Hermione, un croissant en main.

Attablée à la table des Gryffondor, le groupe déjeunait sous le regard noir mais cependant quotidien des Serpentard. « Qui aimaient-ils à par eux même ? Jedusor peut-être, ils allaient tout de même le vénérer dans quelques années. Peut-être le faisaient-ils déjà maintenant, d'ailleurs » pensa-t-elle.

- Métamorphose, répondit la préfète, sortant dans un même temps la voyageuse de sa contemplation vénéneuse des Serpentard.

- Tu vas pouvoir enfin assister à un V-R-A-I cours !

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

- Et bien hier, tu n'as pu qu'assister aux cours de Slughorn à cause de vous-savez-qui (Hermione frissonna à l'écoute de ce surnom « maudit » tandis que Malory laçait un regard noir à une Judicaëlle prétentieusement installée à l'autre bout de la grande salle) et de son pettage de plomb (elle fit un clin d'œil à Minerva pour lui avoir souffler quelque temps plus tôt cette expression moldu), et on ne peux pas dire qu'il soit impartial.

- Il m'a pourtant paru assez juste, feinta Hermione. Son passé au sein de Poudelard en tant que miss-je-sais-tout lui avait valu l'attention de son professeur de potion en 6ème année, lorsque le « monstre » avait fait sa réapparition et que la chauve sourit des cachot avait laisser sa place de maitre des potions. Son amitié avec Harry y avait d'ailleurs joué en grande partie, mais son professeur de potion, en bon représentant des Serpentard, n'avait fait que se cacher sous des myriades de compliments emplis de faux semblants pour attirer les élèves prestigieux et surtout avantageux pour sa notoriété dans ses filets.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas, répondit Pétunia, c'est que notre cher professeur de potion organise une petite fête chaque vendredi soir en compagnie, je cite, « d'éléments prometteurs ».

Hermione arbora une mine de dégoût qui depuis sa 6ème année ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié ses professeurs de potion. Rogue en était le parfait exemple, mais il avait la franchise d'afficher ses préférences pour les Serpentard en comparé de son ancien professeur et futur collègue, le professeur Slughorn.

- Il ne porte qu'un réel intérêt aux élèves comme Mina qui étudie beaucoup et sérieusement, ou ceux qui sont issu de famille de sang-pure très connue comme « vous-savez-qui ».

Hermione frissonna pour la seconde fois, sa manière de prononcer ce surnom lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- En clair, ajouta Pétunia, il ne s'intéresse qu'aux élèves pouvant lui apporter une notoriété grandissante au sein de la société magique. Les autres…

- Aux oubliettes ! Compléta Malory.

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement, il ne s'améliorait donc pas avec le temps. Ce n'était plus en suspend, mais désormais une certitude.

- Et ce n'est pas tout ! Reprit la jumelle.

Elle fit signe à ses amies de se rapprocher avant de chuchoter :

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, le poste de ministre de la magie ne lui déplairait pas tant que cela.

- Quoi ? Hurla presque Hermione.

- Chut ! La rabroua ses amies.

Elles se penchèrent à nouveau en avant pour écouter.

- Il veux paraître humble et de bonne foi, reprit Malory, mais il vise haut et depuis le début !

- En clair ? s'impatienta la préfète, curieuse jusqu'au bout des ongles.

- En clair, répéta son amie en appuyant lourdement sur le «clair », il projette depuis longtemps d'obtenir le poste de Dippet pour ensuite s'échelonner jusqu'au summum du ministère de la magie !

Minerva eut un rire sardonique inhabituel. C'est pourquoi le groupe d'adolescente lui décocha un regard interrogatif.

- Vous êtes sûres qu'on parle du même professeur de potion ?

Pétunia et Malory hochèrent la tête de concert alors qu'Hermione et Alice ne réagirent pas.

- Parce que soyons franches, compléta-t-elle, il n'a pas du tout les épaules et encore moins la capacité pour cela !

Chacune hocha la tête en guise d'accords.

- Je ne sais même pas s'il y a ne serait-ce que pensé !

- C'est vrai… concéda de mauvaise grâce la blondinette. Il est un peu trop…

- Ou pas assez…. La coupa Alice.

Le groupe acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- Et bien ! Se réjouit finalement la préfète. Voila une rumeur de résolue !

Les cinq Gryffondor rigolèrent en cœur, attirant l'œil noir d'une table et celui curieux des deux autres presque vides.

- Je vois que votre intégration se porte à merveille miss Granger ! Les interrompit une voix sage.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! S'exclama Minerva, le rouge aux joues.

- Professeur, le saluèrent le restant du groupe.

- Le temps file à une vitesse vertigineuse mes chères demoiselles. Veillez à ne pas dépassez l'heure, je serais peiné de devoir vous assigner une retenue pour cause de retard.

- Bien entendu, professeur Dumbledore, nous veillons au grain ! Répondit Minerva.

Le professeur lui exprima sa bienveillance dans un sourire approbateur avant d'ajouter :

- Et miss Granger ?

- Oui, professeur ?

- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous après mon cours.

- Bien, professeur.

L'homme salua le groupe sur ces dernières paroles, les invitants à ne pas trop tarder dans la grande salle puis s'éloigna, seul, en silence.

- Tu l'appelle toujours « professeur » ? Demanda Malory, curieuse.

- Seulement en publique, mentit-elle tout sourire.

- Et comment l'appel-tu en privé ? S'enquit la blondinette à son tour.

- Pétunia ! La réprimanda la préfète. Ça ne te regarde pas !

- ça ne me dérange pas, la détrompa gentiment Hermione.

- Tu voit ! Ajouta cette dernière, accentuant légèrement sur le « voit ». Alors ?

- Mon oncle, je l'appelle « mon oncle ».

- Tu ne le tutoie pas ?

Hermione se sentit gênée mais répondit tout de même :

- Non.

- ça fait très « sang pure », finit par dire Malory.

- Malory !

- Quoi ? C'est..

- Je ne le connait pas, les coupa Hermione.

Les regards convergèrent vers elles, la poussant à reprendre :

- Je n'ai fais sa connaissance que depuis peu, mentit Hermione, enfin…

- Oh, s'exclamèrent ses amies.

- C'est.. Je ne peux pas le tutoyer comme ça, du jour au lendemain alors que je ne le connait pas !

- Je comprends, la rassura la blondinette, et c'est tout à ton honneur.

Hermione lui rendit le sourire qu'arborait cette dernière avant de reprendre :

- Il serait peut-être temps d'aller en cours, il est déjà (elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre) huit heures cinq ?

L'énonciation de l'heure fit avaler Minerva de travers son jus de citrouille. Posant brusquement le verre vide sur la table, elle toussa une bonne douzaines de fois, le visage rougie et s'écria :

- Quoi ?

- Il est…

- Allez, on se dépêche ! La coupa-t-elle. Elle s'était déjà éloignée ses livres en main, laissant à ses amies le bon soin de la suivre au pas de course.


	16. Chapitre 15

Lorsque les cinq adolescentes arrivèrent devant la porte de la classe de métamorphose après une course effrénée parmi les longs couloirs du château et sous les mécontentement des habitants des tableaux dérangés par ce raffut inhabituel, le dernier élève fit son entrée dans la salle. Le rouge aux joues et respirant fort, elles firent leur entrée sous le regard malicieux de leur professeur et « faux » oncle.

- Bien ! Lança le professeur à la cantonade. Je vois que tout le monde est là ! (il jeta un regard circulaire) miss Granger, je vous laisse le choix entre monsieur Knight et monsieur Jedusor. La place libre attenante de monsieur Potter étant originellement occupée par monsieur Patterson exceptionnellement absent aujourd'hui, je ne vous la propose donc pas !

Sans un mot et sous le regard approbateur de son « oncle », elle se dirigea vers Teddy Knight, assis à l'avant dernier rang sur le côté gauche de la classe tout aussi séparée en deux à cette époque qu'à la sienne. Les Serpentards et les Griffondors occupaient chacun une partie de la salle de classe, laissant le champs libre au professeur pour le restant de l'espace libre. Un grand tableau noir trônait devant d'immenses fenêtres composées de vitraux d'où s'échappait une clarté incontestable. Un peu plus près se tenait une estrade où se trouvait le bureau du professeur Dumbledore avec de chaque côté une colonne de pierre de trente centimètres de diamètres.

- Teddy, c'est ça ? Demanda discrètement Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de son nouveau voisin de table.

- Ted, la corrigea-t-il poliment à demi-sourire, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ted.

Elle lui fit un sourire contrit en guise d'excuse puis se tourna vers le professeur de métamorphose, le cours débutait déjà.

- Nous allons débuter aujourd'hui un cours théorique puis dans le courant de la semaine, des cours pratiques, sur les Animagus.

Des cris de satisfaction se firent entendre dans la salle tandis qu'Hermione resta perplexe. N'était-ce pas considéré comme de la magie noir ou du moins n'était-ce pas interdit à Poudelard ? Ou encore dangereux ?

- Cependant, ajouta-t-il, après étude de vos possibilités magiques et corporelles, seuls certains d'entre-vous pourrons aborder la pratique.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda un Serpentard à l'allure de boxeur.

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il répondre à la question de Mr Goyle ?

« Goyle ? Goyle Senior ? » se demanda Hermione. Non, cela devait être le grand père, elle était remonté assez loin dans le temps pour cela. « satané bouquin ! » pensa-t-elle.

- Mr Jedusor ?

- Devenir Animagus est un processus délicat et dangereux que peu de personne son capable de supporter.

- Bien, cinq points pour Serpentard !

- Professeur ? Demanda Hermione d'une petite voix. Attirer l'attention à cette époque n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire, mais son côté miss-je-sais-tout reprenait le dessus lorsqu'une question importante voir capitale lui trottait dans la tête.

- Oui, miss Granger ?

- N'est-ce pas interdit par le ministère de la magie ?

Hermione décela un sourire malicieux caché sous la barbe mi-rousse mi-brune de son professeur.

- Pas si l'animagus est déclaré, miss Granger.

Elle mima un « oh » de surprise en silence en guise de réponse tandis que Dumbledore questionnait l'ensemble des élèves :

- Bien, qui peut me dire ce qu'est un animagus ?

La main de Jedusor se leva aussitôt remarqua Hermione, ce qu'il pouvait l'agacé ce prétentieux, cet arrogant… elle ne put continuer sa penser que ce dernier se retourna brièvement pour lui lancer un sourire doucereux. Avait-il lu dans son esprit ? Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, si bien, qu'elle pensa comme une forcenée au mur de brique, comme le lui avait enseigné peu de temps auparavant Dumbledore. Il n'était pas bien difficile à détruire pour un esprit aussi fort que Jedusor, certes, mais à la prochaine tentative, elle allait au moins ce rendre compte de l'intrusion !

- Miss McGonagall ?

- Animagus, animal + mage, est un sorcier capable de se transformer en animal. Chaque animagus diffère selon le sorcier. Le plus souvent, il se rattache à la personnalité de ce dernier ou dans le cas des grandes lignées, prends également en compte ses ancêtres.

- Parfait, cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Le professeur joignit ses mains du bout des doigts, retournant dans une démarche droite et calme vers son bureau, tandis qu'une craie s'élançait, seule, sur le devanture du tableau noir, y inscrivant en lettres majuscules, ANIMAGIQUE et METAMORPHOSE COMMUNE.

- La différence fondamentale entre les métamorphoses "communes" et "animagiques" est que le transformé "normal" devient entièrement animal. Il perd toute conscience humaine et laisse donc place à un instinct bestial jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un annule le sort.

Les Serpentards arborèrent des têtes fières et malsaines tandis que quelques Gryffondor, encore inconnus d'Hermione, arboraient une mine déconfite.

- L'animagus, continua Dumbledore, lui, garde souvenirs, pensées et conscience. Il faut aussi noter qu'une personne atteinte de lycanthropie n'est pas considérée comme un Animagus, mais nous reparlerons de cela plus tard.

Le professeur de métamorphose fit une pause puis reprit :

- Sachez que l'Animagus n'est pas un don inné. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il faut avoir certaines prédispositions à la patience et à la concentration pour pouvoir parvenir à s'immerger dans l'environnement nécessaire à la transformation. De plus, garder les capacités mentales d'un être humain en étant sous la forme d'un animal peut très mal se passer. C'est pourquoi, nombre d'entre vous resterons à la théorie une fois le test prévu à cet effet effectué.

- Tu sait de quoi il parle ? Chuchota Ted à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, elle n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque teste pour devenir Animagus ! Où avait-il été pêcher cela ?

- Professeur Dumbledore, la devança Minerva.

- Oui, miss McGonagall ?

Cette dernière rougit brièvement puis demanda après s'être reprise en main :

- Quel genre de test est-ce ?

Le professeur lança un regard circulaire à l'ensemble de ses élèves, il semblaient tous intrigués et pour certains même, inquiets.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas jeunes gens, ce test est tout ce qu'il y a de plus indolore.

Des soupirs de contentement se firent entendre.

- Il s'agit d'un sort.

- En quoi consiste-t-il ? Questionna Jeremiah.

- Il détermine si vous êtes apte à débuter la formation pratique amenant à devenir animagus. Une lumière verte se formera au bout de la baguette du sorcier exécutant le sort si vous êtes capable physiquement et mentalement d'entamer la formation, et une lumière rouge si vous ne l'êtes pas.

Un silence de plomb accueillit la nouvelle.

- Et combien de temps durera la formation ? S'enquit Malory en se frottant les mains d'envie.

- Ma réponse réfrénera surement vos ardeurs miss McFadden, puisqu'il faut en général plusieurs années pour parvenir à devenir Animagus.

- Quoi ? Hurlèrent en cœur la presque moitié de la classe.

- Pourquoi nous le faire étudier alors ? Demanda Minerva, contrariée.

- Le but de cette apprentissage, bien qu'incomplet, est de vous faire découvrir vos sens. Ou dans le terme le plus juste, ceux de votre animal, pour tenter de deviner ce qu'il pourrait être.

- C'est absurde ! Lança un Serpentard blond d'un air hautain.

- Si découvrir votre « moi » intérieur ne vous intéresse pas Mr Malfoy (Hermione tiqua à ce nom, était-elle destinée à être maudite par cette famille et ce, a vie ?), rien ne vous oblige à suivre ce cours !

Ce dernier se renfrogna tandis que l'humble professeur passait outre pour reprendre son cours.

- Bien, qui peux me dire ce que sont les sens ?

Quelques mains se levèrent dont celle d'Hermione qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour.

- Miss Granger ?

- Les sens sont les organes de perception. C'est un système de récepteurs, ou cellules sensitives, capable de capter et de traduire plusieurs formes d'énergie et de les transmettre au système nerveux central sous forme d'influx nerveux.

- C'est cela, miss Granger. Cinq points pour Gryffondor !

Hermione afficha un sourire satisfait en coin tandis que la moitié des Serpentard pestaient contre « le vieux fou » comme il l'appelaient tous. Lui et ses satanés « Gryffi » n'étaient que des sang-de-bourbes et des traitres-à-leurs-sang aussi pestilentiels qu'un verre à crasse.

- Maintenant, qui peux me citer les sens ? Miss Cheverly ?

Le groupe d'amis se rembrunirent à l'entente de son nom.

- Les sens se dénotent par cinq : La vue, l'ouïe, l'odorat, le goût et le toucher ! Cita-t-elle fièrement de sa voix stridente.

- Exact miss Cheverly, cinq points de plus pour Gryffondor !

La rousse se tint droite, fière et hautaine, toisant de haut ses condisciples et ennemis de toujours. Le professeur se déplaça quant à lui près de son bureau tandis qu'un chiffon effaçait seul les mots auparavant écrits sur le tableau. Une craie vint ensuite y écrire à nouveau : VERITAS ANIMA.

- Puisque nous avons abordé les termes théoriques en moins de temps que je ne l'avais prévu, nous allons passer au sortilège qui déterminera votre probable aptitude à la formation d'animagus.

Les élèves acquièrent dans un brouhaha sans nom lorsque le vénérable professeur quémanda le silence avant d'ajouter :

- Mr Jedusor.

- Professeur ? S'enquit ce dernier, froidement.

- Vous passerez le premier puis une fois la chose faite, rayerez les noms des élèves de la liste qui ne pourrons débuter la formation.

- Bien professeur.

Il se leva en direction de Dumbledore et se positionna droit comme un « i », face à lui.

- Vous êtes prêt ?

L'adolescent acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, déclenchant la concentration du professeur. Ce dernier leva le bras, baguette en main puis fit un mouvement du poignet, de haut en bas puis un tour dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre avant de prononcer :

- Veritas anima !

Une seconde passa puis une petite lueur verte apparue au bout de la baguette du sorcier, approuvant l'aptitude physique et en mental de son élève. Jedusor fit un bref sourire en coin, accordant sa fierté et sa suprématie intérieure, comme il aimait à le penser.

- Mr Jedusor, vous me servirez donc d'assistant un court instant ! Lança le professeur en lui tendant une feuille listé de noms.

Le brun attrapa le papier en silence, refoulant la haine que lui inspirait l'homme, puis se posta sur sa gauche, le visage aussi inexpressif que possible.

- Je vous prierais de faire une colonne pour passer les uns derrière les autres (des chahut commencèrent à faire leur apparition), et ce, en SILENCE, termina-t-il.

Les élèvent s'alignèrent sans un mot de plus puis défilèrent les uns derrière les autres. Les lumières rouges ainsi que les déceptions se succédèrent, laissant toutefois place à des cris de joies lorsque certains ou certaines avaient la chance de pouvoir poursuivre l'apprentissage par la pratique. Minerva McGonagall, Malory McFadden, Pétunia Paul-Ferguson ainsi que Teddy Knight, Jeremiah Potter, Judicaelle Cheverly, Abraxas Malfoy, Lidiana Alzheimer, Orion Black et un certain Peter Strong de Griffondor passèrent avec succès le sort. Jedusor ne leur tint pas rigueur, comme à son habitude, n'ôtant pas son regard du bout de papier tout du long et attendant que le professeur déclare « apte » ou non l'élève désigné quelques secondes auparavant. Cependant, son attention se raviva lorsque le tour d'Hermione arriva. Le regard avide, presque vorace, il la scruta intensément comme s'il voulait décrypter l'énigme qui englobait sa personne.

- Miss Granger, êtes vous prête ?

Hermione lui sourit et acquiesça.

- Veritas anima !*

La couleur vira étrangement au mauve puis d'une couleur lagune pour finalement s'arrêter sur le vert. Le professeur fronça les sourcils, démontrant son entière stupéfaction tandis qu'une discrète leur rouge passa dans les yeux de Jedusor. L'étonnement laissa place à des murmures. Qui était donc cette nouvelle ? Ils ne savaient pas grand-chose sur elle, finalement !

Le cœur d'Hermione tressauta, qu'avait-elle fait encore ? Et pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore affichait un air si confus ?

- Professeur ? Laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Apte ! Lança celui-ci, de nouveau connecté à la réalité.

Jedusor ne l'entendit pas, absorbé dans sa contemplation presque indécente, ce qui força le professeur à réitérer :

- Mr Jedusor !

- Professeur ?

- Apte ! Répéta-t-il un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il commençait à perdre pied et cela troublait Hermione. Elle ne l'avait jamais ainsi ! Mais peut-être étais-ce du à son expérience plus courte à ce jour. Il semblait plus virulent à cette époque, plus enflammé et moins vénérable qu'à son époque. « Le temps fait des miracle » pensa Hermione.


	17. Chapitre 16

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, c'est-à-dire, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione rangea ses affaires en un seul tas, mais resta dans la salle de classe, comme le lui avait expressément demandé le professeur Dumbledore au petit déjeuné tandis que ses nouvelles amies s'étaient éloignées en direction du prochain cours avec la promesse de lui garder une bonne place. À la surprise d'Hermione, Dumbledore était parvenu à retrouver rapidement son sang froid après l'agissement quelque peu étrange de sa baguette lorsqu'il avait énoncé le sortilège en direction d'Hermione.

- Professeur ?

Hermione s'était approché de Dumbledore.

- Il est normal que vous vous posiez des questions concernant ma précédente réaction, répondit l'habituel professeur. Il était redevenu calme, malicieux, et par-dessus tout le grand savant.

- Le fait est, miss Granger, que le changement de couleur qui s'est produit m'est inconnu ou presque.

Hermione resta perplexe. Dumbledore ne pas savoir ? Il lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était certaine !

- Professeur, je..

- Nous en reparlerons plus calmement ce soir, miss Granger. Rejoignez vos camarades en cours d'enchantements.

Elle acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête , elle saurait tôt ou tard de quoi il en retournais. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Dois-je m'en inquiéter ?

Le professeur la darda d'un regard inflexible.

- Enfin, je… la prophétie, la voyage dans le temps… vous comprenez…

- Cela fait beaucoup de choses pour une jeune fille de dix-sept, sans compter la dure existence que vous menez à votre sombre époque, je le conçoit fort bien miss Granger.

Elle lui fit un pale sourire pour toute réponse.

- N'ayez crainte, miss, le professeur Dippet et moi-même vous expliquerons en détails, dans la mesure du possible, puisque je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même, la réaction colorimétrique de ma baguette magique.

L'homme attrapa un bout de parchemin sur lequel il inscrivit quelques mots avant de le tendre à la brunette.

- Donnez ce mot au professeur Flitwick, il ne vous posera pas de problème.

Hermione Ocha la tête puis s'en saisit avant de réunir l'ensemble de ses affaires dans ses bras et de s'éloigner en direction de la porte de sortie de la salle de classe.

- Miss Granger ! La héla son professeur. Elle se trouvait déjà sur le pas de la porte.

- Oui, professeur ?

- Ne parlez de cela à qui que ce soit, du moins, jusqu'à ce que la situation soit mise au clair.

- Que dois-je dire si l'on me pose des questions au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé en cours, dans ce cas ?

- Vous inventerez bien un petit quelque chose à l'intention de vos amies, (il lui fit un clin d'œil) je vous fait entièrement confiance sur ce point !

Hermione rougit sous le regard malicieux de son professeur et s'apprêta à partir lorsque le professeur de métamorphose l'appela à nouveau :

- Encore une chose, miss Granger

Elle le scruta d'un air interrogatif.

- Rendez-vous ce soir à vingt heures dans le bureau du directeur. (il lui fit un clin d'œil et ajouta :) N'oubliez pas qu'il aime le silence !

Elle lui sourit puis ajouta avant de partir :

- Bonne journée professeur.

- à vous de même, ma nièce !

Il avait accentuer sur le mot « nièce ». Ce sacré professeur aimait jouer les tonton, Hermione n'en doutait pas une seconde.


	18. Chapitre 17

Hermione arriva un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard devant la salle de classe de sortilèges. Ses camarades étaient déjà entrée depuis de longues minutes, et le professeur Flitwick avait déjà débuté son cours. Pour preuve, sa voix déraillé et parfois chancelante résonnait en écho dans la pièce, en donnant un léger aperçut à Hermione à travers la porte en bois. Elle soupira puis toqua trois petits coups. Elle entendit un petit « oui » du professeur de sortilèges et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à une vingtaine de paire d'yeux curieux pour certains, haineux pour d'autres ou indifférents. La pièce n'avait pas changé d'un pouce à son époque. Le mini amphithéâtre était déjà au goût du jour mais beaucoup moins vieux et abîmé. Le bois semblais encore presque respirer.

- Miss Granger, que nous vaut ce retard pour votre premère heure dans mon cours ?

Hermione ne répondit et préféra s'approcher du professeur Flitwick pour lui tendre le mot de Dumbledore. Il lut ce dernier puis le jeta avant de balayer le retard de l'adolescente d'un revers de main.

- Bien, vous vous assiérez à côté de… (il scruta les places libres) pourquoi pas Miss Alzheimer !

La Serpentard en question fit une moue de dégoût lorsque leur regards se croisèrent puis détourna la tête avec dédain. Brune à la peau claire presque opale, ses yeux émeraudes lançaient des éclairs à en fendre l'âme. Son visage finement dessiné respirait l'étroitesse d'esprit, mais cela sciait également à l'ensemble de ses confrères Serpentard.

- Professeur..

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis, miss Granger. Sachez que lorsque je donne une directive, on ne la conteste pas !

Il posa tant bien que mal, malgré sa petitesse, une main de le dos d'Hermione, la forçant à s'avancer vers sa nouvelle voisine de table. Bon gré, mal gré, cette dernière obéit en pestant intérieurement contre son professeur. Voulait-il sa mort ? Elle n'était arrivée que depuis quelques jours et voilà que l'on attentait à sa vie inconsciemment !

- Bien, puisque miss Granger est enfin installée, reprit-il, nous allons reprendre le cours. (Il posa sa main sur son menton en signe de réflexion) Où en étions-nous déjà ?

- Vous nous parliez du sortilège protéiforme, professeur, répondit Minerva en élève modèle.

- Oui, oui, c'est cela ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor pour l'attention toute particulière que porte miss McGonagall à mon cours !

Les Serpentard protestèrent devant l'attention distinctive que portait le professeur de sortilège à cette Gryffondor.

- Cessez dont vos jérémiades et reprenons ou nous en étions !

Les élèves vert et argent lui lancèrent un regard noir mais ne se turent tout de même. Il n'était pas à l'ordre du jour de récolter des heures de retenues.

- Bien ! Bien ! Se réjouit le petit homme. Que pouvez vous me dire sur ce sort ?

La main de Tom Jedusor se leva en cadence, suivit de près par celle de Minerva McGonagall.

- Mr Jedusor ?

- "protéi" qui peut prendre plusieurs formes, de Proteus, dieu marin de la mythologie grecque qui pouvait changer de forme rapidement. Ce sortilège complexe fait changer un objet de forme.

- Parfait, mr Jedusor ! Excellente explication ! J'accorde cinq point à Serpentard pour vos connaissances revigorantes !

Les Gryffondor se rembrunirent, ce Jedusor n'était qu'une tâche d'encre au milieu d'une marre représentant ces satanés reptiles.

- Comme l'a précisé Mr Jedusor, reprit le professeur, ce sortilège est très difficile et du niveau des A.S.P.I.C que vous devrez d'ailleurs passer à la fin de l'année scolaire. Peu d'entre vous et peut-être même aucun, n'arriverons à obtenir des résultats concrets aujourd'hui même, mais ne vous découragez pas ! C'est en travaillant que vous obtiendrez satisfaction !

Certains rouge et or acquiescèrent tandis que les vert et argent se moquaient ouvertement de l'enthousiasme du professeur. Ce qui attira d'ailleurs le regard noir de Minerva à l'encontre des sang froid.

- Bien, nous pouvons donc passer à la pratique du sortilège ! (il se saisit de sa baguette) Je vais vous le montrer une fois, puis vous vous exercerez dans le maniement du poignet.

Il posa une plume devant lui puis fit un mouvement lest avant de l'abaisser tout en prononçant la formule « protéiforme ». En un éclat, le crayon se transforma en une chaise d'une teinte identique. Des « woah » d'émerveillements se firent entendre.

- Le sortilège Protéiforme, reprit le petit homme, est toutefois temporaire. Le temps de transformation de l'objet dépend de la magie du sorcier qui l'utilise. Le sortilège peut donc durer une minutes comme des mois ou des années !

- Professeur ? s'enquit Alice.

- Oui, miss McFadden ?

- L'objet soumis au sortilège se transformera toujours en chaise ?

- Oh, non, non ,non ! Il est bien évident que non, miss ! Il vous suffit simplement de penser à l'objet « futur » que deviendra votre objet de base pour que celui-ci, lorsque vous saurez maitriser le sortilège, se transforme en celui souhaité !

Alice acquiesça, muette. Elle n'aimait pas trop parler et n'était pas démonstrative pour un sous. La discrétion était de rigueur en ce qui la concernait.

- Bien, vous allez maintenant répétez après moi le sortilège pour vous entrainez à sa prononciation. Une simple erreur de syllabe et vous pourriez vous retrouver avec un sort inconnu et peut-être même irréversible !

Quelques-uns avalèrent de travers leur salive, ils n'étaient pas très doués, un peu comme Ron, mais Hermione ne le savait pas encore.

- Pro-téi-forme ! Épela le professeur de sortilège. En accentuant bien sur les syllabes.

Les élèves de septième année en firent de même avec cependant une légère touche d'agacement. Ils n'étaient plus en première année !

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Miss Alzheimer ! Pro-té-I-forme ! Et non pas prot-E-forme !

La concerné se pinça les lèvres, agacée. Cette chose immonde croisée entre l'homme et le gnome n'allait pas lui apprendre la meilleure façon d'énoncer un sortilège ! Elle était une sang pure, tout de même !

- Répétez dont après moi ! Proté-I-forme !

- Proté-I-forme, concéda-t-elle sous le regard noir de Tom Jedusor.

Hermione le remarqua et ne s'en trouva que plus pâle. Il avait donc déjà fait main basse sur les Serpentard ! "il ne perds pas de temps" pensa-t-elle.

- C'est cela, c'est cela ! Continua le professeur, ne se rendant compte de rien.

Il grimpa ensuite sur l'estrade sur laquelle reposait son imposant bureau en bois massif puis rajouta :

- Puisque chacun d'entre-vous prononcent maintenant presque parfaitement le sortilège, nous allons y ajouter le mouvement s'y rattachant ! (les élèves ne réagirent pas) Allons ! Allons ! à vos baguettes !

Le professeur lança un sourire satisfait lorsque les élèves s'exécutèrent.

- Bien, et surtout n'oubliez pas ce mouvement de poignet que nous avons appris. Le poignet bien souple, tournez, abaissez, rappelez-vous, tournez, abaissez !

Les Serpentard n'y prêtèrent pas attention et débutèrent le sortilège menant un échec flagrant. Tom Jedusor s'y essaya également mais seulement après avoir écouter calmement les explications du professeur Filtwick. Il débuta le mouvement tout en prononçant la formule et clôtura rapidement le tout. La plume s'éleva étrangement et devint verte avant de retomber sur la table. Il serra les poings face à l'échec cuisant auquel il fit face. Tom Jedusor ne ratait jamais rien ! Jamais ! Le visage de marbre, il réitéra la chose et obtint cette fois-ci une texture de porcelaine. Mais pas la final souhaité.

- C'est un très bon début, mr Jedusor !

Le beau brun ne répondit rien, préférant continuer sa tâche jusqu'à s'en acquitter comme il se doit tandis que le professeur de sortilège passait son chemin.

- Ce n'est pas le bon mouvement, miss Paul-Ferguson ! Tournez, abaissez, allons, tournez, abaissez ! (il l'observa faire) C'est cela ! Continuez !

Il continua ainsi en faisant le tour de la salle de classe, conseillant à tour de bras les élèves durant un dizaines de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'arrête devant Hermione :

- Vous ne vous entrainez pas, miss Granger ?

- Je n'y arrive pas, mentit-elle la visage faussement contrit.

Passer inaperçu était le mot d'ordre. Et si faire semblant de ne pas savoir utiliser le sortilège en faisait partie, elle fléchirait.

- Allons miss Granger, reprit le petit homme, ne vous découragez pas ! Il faut persévérer !

Elle lui sourit en guise d'accord.

- Tournez, abaissez !

Elle l'imita en y insérant une courbe incorrecte suivit d'une prononciation fourchue, insistant sur les mauvaises syllabes.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Mr Jedusor ! Appela le professeur.

- Monsieur ?

- Approchez dont.

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans rechigner, droit comme un « i ».

- Montrez le mouvement et la prononciation exacte à miss Granger.

- Avec joie, professeur ! Répondit le brun, un air supérieur dépeins sur son visage angélique.

Hermione grimaça intérieurement. Passer inaperçu ? RATE ! S'éloigner de Jedusor ? RATE !

- Protéiforme ! Lança Jedusor dans le perpétuel mouvement.

En un quart de seconde, la plume se changea en une magnifique statuette de porcelaine représentant un serpent aux yeux recouverts d'émeraudes chatoyantes.

- Regardez tout le monde, Mr Jedusor à réussi ! S'extasia le professeur Flitwick. Vingt points pour Serpentard !

Des acclamations se firent entendre du côté des Serpentard tandis que les rouges et or restaient de marbre.

La réussite fulgurante de Jedusor était habituelle, et les Gryffondor avaient appris à faire avec. Personne à par peut-être Minerva McGonagall ne pouvait rivaliser avec ce dieu vivant des connaissances et du savoir-faire magique. Cette dernière le suivait d'ailleurs avec difficulté et ce, de très loin.

- Prenez donc exemple sur votre camarade ! Conseilla Flitwick. Certains plus que d'autres d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione.

La dénommée serra les poings. Ce crétin arrogant n'était certainement pas un exemple à suivre !

- Ne les blâmez pas trop, professeur. Qui pourrait se venter de pouvoir suivre ma modeste personne ?

- Huh, laisse-moi rire ! Ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Hermione. Son arrogance était telle, qu'elle en était sortie de ses gond. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle pratiquait ce sort et qui plus ai, à la solde de l'ordre du phénix ! « Ce qui n'est pas rien ! » pensa-t-elle.

- Dit celle qui est incapable de prononcer correctement le sortilège, répondit le brun.(il la nargua en désignant la statuette) Et encore moins avec les gestes !

- Ah tu crois ça ? S'emporte Hermione en se penchant en avant.

- Allons jeunes gens, calmez-vous ! Il ne sert à rien de s'emporter !

- Ressaye si tu veux, répondit-il sans porter grande importance aux propos du petit homme. Mais je suis certain que tu échouera encore une fois !

- C'est un défi ? Le questionna-t-elle, la mâchoire serrée.

- S'en ai assurément un.

- Bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix…

Jedusor laissa échapper un rire, ce qui offusqua la lionne.

- Laisse tomber, tu vas seulement de ridiculiser.

- Tu devrais suivre son conseil, lança Alzheimer sournoisement. Ne te fait pas plus bête que tu ne l'ai déjà !

- Jamais !

- Dans ce cas… termina-t-il

Il lui tendit une plume.

- Cessez vos chamailleries ! s'époumona le professeur, dépassé par les évènements.

Hermione se saisit de sa baguette puis soupira sous le regard curieux de Jedusor. Elle débuta ensuite le mouvement puis prononça le sortilège tout en pointant sa baguette sur la plume. Une lumière blanche jaillit de cette dernière, entourant la plume de ses rayons. Cette dernière se souleva de la table brièvement puis retomba, intact.

- C'est tout ? S'enquit la préfet en chef des Serpentard, moqueur. Voila tout ce dont est capable Hermione Granger ?

- Non, répondit calmement Hermione.

- Pardon ?

- Mon sortilège se déroule en deux phases.

- C'est ridicule ! Lança Alzheimer.

Jedusor resta de marbre, écoutant et scrutant avec attention la jeune Gryffondor. Son calme cachait quelque chose, tout comme son aura, il en était certain.

- Pas du tout, il suffit simplement d'attendre encore quelques secondes pour que la transformation s'opère.

L'ensemble de la classe sembla perplexe lorsque soudain, la même lumière blanche apparut autour de la plume, laissant place à un magnifique collier en or représentant un lion avec des rubis à la place des yeux sous une exclamation générale de surprise.

- Tu faisait semblant ? S'enquit le brun, soupçonneux.

Hermione lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Chacun a ses « secrets » Jedusor, rétorqua-t-elle en insistant sur le mot secret.

Ce dernier plissa des yeux puis s'approcha d'elle pour lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille :

- Je t'ai à l'œil, Granger.

- Moi de même.

Il l'affronta du regard, les poings serrés. Cette nouvelle l'agaçait à un tel point qu'il laissait presque tomber son masque d'élève modèle mais aussi d'indifférence.

- Mr Jedusor ! Miss Granger ! Hurla soudainement une voix essoufflée.

L'ensemble des élèves se retournèrent pour faire face au professeur Flitwick ainsi qu'au directeur de Poudelard. Le petit homme, dépassé par les évènements, s'était absenté pour aller chercher son confrère et supérieur hiérarchique. Son absence était d'ailleurs passé inaperçue à la plupart des élèves, trop absorbés par la joute verbale des deux étudiants.

- Vous me ferez l'honneur de venir ce soir en retenue ! Continua-t-il.

- Mais..

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui vaille, miss Granger ! Je vous veux tous les deux à vingt heures précise dans mon bureau !

- Si je puis me permettre professeur…

- Je ne veux pas entendre vos excuses abracadabrantes, Tom !

Le dénommée resta de marbre, presque insensible. Depuis quand le directeur lui parlait-il sur ce ton ? Il était son élève préféré, que diable !

- Maintenant, ajouta le directeur, reprenez tous vos places en silence !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, abasourdis.

- Bien, je..

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que la sonnerie signifiant la fin du cours retentit. Les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires d'une traite puis sortirent d'un seul homme de la salle de classe après avoir salué les deux enseignants.


	19. Chapitre 18

- C'était quoi « ça » ? S'enquit Malory, presque hystérique.

Le petit groupe d'amis se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers la grande salle. Après l'effort, le réconfort. Et de cela, Hermione en avait bien besoin. La matinée lui avait paru longue et particulièrement horrible ! Ce Jedusor lui pourrissait la vie et dans tous les sens du termes. Futur ou passé, il était méprisable à un point attenant au non retour.

- De quoi tu parle ? Demanda innocemment Hermione.

- Te moque pas de moi, je te parle de Jedusor et toi vous lançant un défis !

Hermione soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, elle n'avais pensé devoir rendre des comptes à ses amies. Elle n'avais pas pensé tout court d'ailleurs.

- C'était rien…

- Je ne crois pas, non, rétorqua Minerva, la bouche pincée.

Hermione interrompit son avancée.

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? S'emporta-t-elle, les bras ouverts.

- Nous dire la vérité peut-être ? S'enquit Malory.

- TOUTE, la vérité, reprit Pétunia en s'approchant un peu plus, les mains sur les hanches.

La lionne se sentit piégée. Ses amies avaient semble-t-il découvert que quelque chose ne collait pas avec elle ou du moins, qu'il y avait parfois une certaine incohérence dans ses propos. Elle s'était, certes, très bien intégrées, mais elle cachait quelque chose. Un secret pesant leur sembla-t-il. Et elles étaient bien décidées à le découvrir !

- Je le déteste, avoua Hermione. (« éluder les sujets troublants ou qui fâche n'est pas mentir » pensa-t-elle.) Il est arrogant, menteur, faux-jeton…c'est…c'est viscéral !

- C'est tout ?

- La haine peux parfois mener loin, rétorqua Hermione, pensive.

La confirmation n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder. Deux ou trois années, tout au plus. Et Jedusor ou plutôt Voldemort, allait être sans pitié.

- C'est vrai… accorda la préfète en chef de Gryffondor. Et vous en êtes la preuve vivante, toutes mes deux ! Ajouta-t-elle en désignant du doigt Malory et Pétunia. Deux sacrés petits bouts de femmes inséparables ! Presque autant que les jumelles en elles même !

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle ! Réfuta la blonde, une moue d'innocence immaculé peinte sur le visage.

Le groupe rit devant cette mimique unique en son genre, tout en reprenant leur avancé.

- Et toi Alice, il y a quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas voir en pâture ? Se renseigna Hermione. Il est vrai que la jeune fille était un mystère à elle toute seule. Calme, secrète, mais parfois enjouée, elle ne parlais pas beaucoup d'elle en comparé de ses camarades. Elle fit mine de réfléchir puis répondit :

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Vraiment personne ? S'étonna la lionne.

- Non.

- Mais si ! S'exclama subitement sa jumelle. Tu ne te souviens pas de ce gars, là, à la gare de king's Cross et…? Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Valentin ? Non…. S'était quelque chose qui commençait par Ver..quelque chose…

Alice s'empourpra en silence.

- On dirait qu'elle se souvient, la cachotière ! Se moqua gentiment Pétunia.

- Non ! Je.. je..je ne vois pas du tout ! Mentit-elle vainement.

- Ver…Ver.. ? RaH !

- Aller, fait pas ta timide !

- Mais puisque je te dit que…

- Vernon ! S'exclama subitement sa jumelle, fière d'elle. C'est ça ! C'est Vernon !

- Ah, Ah ! (La blondinette entoura les épaules d'Alice) Allez, dit nous tout !

- Mais.. Mais..

- C'est un garçon de notre âge, je crois. Commença sa jumelle à sa place. Un grand brun, un chouilla maigrichon, mais pas trop mal !

- Il ne faisait que m'insulter ! Avoua finalement Alice, décontenancée.

- Mais… les interrompis Hermione, tu l'a rencontré en passant à la gare ou…?

- Il y a une sorte de… «colonie de vacance » ? C'est comme cela que vous appelez ça, non ?

Minerva Hocha la tête.

- Enfin, nos parents nous ont envoyées toutes les deux l'été dernier dans ce « truc »..

- Et c'est là que mon cauchemar à commencer ! La coupa sa jumelle.

Hermione mima un « oh » d'étonnement. Des sorciers laissant leurs enfants dans une colonie de vacance ? Cela lui semblait presque irréel ou impossible pour une époque où les convenances sorcières n'étaient pas au mélange des sang, mais elle n'en pipa mot. Les portes de la grande salle se dessinaient déjà devant elles. Des troupes d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues, s'y ruaient volonté, le sourire sur les lèvres et le ventre dans les talons. Et Hermione n'était pas en reste.


End file.
